Little S
by Junessa
Summary: Savannah, alias Little S, est une jeune fille de 19ans, dont les jours sont comptés, pourtant ni son petit ami Jackson Rathbone, ni son meilleur ami Robert Pattinson ne sont au courant...
1. Soirée entre amis

**Chapitre 1 : Savannah**

Tyler : Donnes un peu plus de jus dans le couplet du milieu

Savannah : Je réessaies depuis le début, et tu me dis ce que ça donne

Tyler : OK

Savannah repris sa composition depuis le début, elle travaillait dessus depuis quelques semaines, extrêmement perfectionniste, la jeune fille ne laissait rien au hasard, toujours aider de ses deux frères qui travailler toujours et beaucoup pour elle.

Savannah prenait beaucoup de temps et de plaisir à écrire, composer, et jouer.

La musique représentait beaucoup dans la vie de la jeune femme, 90% du temps, Savannah se trouvait devant un instrument de musique, une feuille, dans un studio, ou sur scène.

C'est à l'âge de 3ans, que dans un magasin de guitare, Savannah fut prise d'un coup de foudre pour une guitare électrique noire laqué, ses parents avaient fini par lui acheter après une crise de larme de 4heures.

Elle avait fini par apprendre tous les accords au bout de 6mois. Savannah fut éprise ensuite de l'instrument qu'elle trouve le plus beau au monde : le piano, elle en possédait 3, ainsi qu'une trentaine de guitares.

Sa maison tournait autour de sa passion, elle avait placée au centre de sa villa, son studio, ainsi que deux grandes salles de musiques insonorisées, et une salle de mixage.

Tyler : Je crois que cette fois c'est parfait

Savannah : Je suis pas sûre

Tyler : Little S, je t'assure que c'est parfait...on va manger

Savannah : Si je me suis mise sous perfusion, c'est justement pour ne pas avoir à aller manger, donc pas d'excuses, je veux pas faire de pause

Grande prématurée de 7mois, Savannah avait passé les deux premières années de sa vie sous couveuse, deux années au cours desquelles, les médecins avaient découvert son diabète, une malformation au niveau du foie, l'obliger à se faire injecter une quantité d'insuline importante dans le sang, qui ne restait pas très longtemps dans son organisme, ce qui l'obliger à recommencer l'opération toutes les deux heures, parfois moins en fonction de ses activités.

Maladie qui avait pour espérance de vie 27ans, dans quelques années, les capacités physiques de la jeune fille se dégraderait de façon très rapide, pour la plonger dans un coma, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, maladie et conséquences qu'elle avait décidé de cacher au monde médiatique.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de se consacrer à sa plus grande passion, la musique, voulant poser son empreinte dans le monde musical, pouvoir faire en sorte, que dans quelques années, on se souvienne que Savannah Perry a été l'une des plus grande musicienne.

Gianni : Vu que t'es toujours en forme, on va passer plutôt à la répétition du concert...n'oublie pas que tu dois assurer deux heures

Savannah : Je sais, mais c'est avec mon amoureuse, tout se passera bien

Gianni : Allez ma belle, en salle

Savannah déposa sa guitare dans son étui, prit sa perfusion en main et quitta le studio, pour rejoindre sa salle de répétition, où se trouvait la plus grande partie de ses instruments.

Savannah : J'arrive pas à croire que je vais jouer pour Gossip !

Malgré son statut d'artiste planétaire, en tant que productrice/guitariste/pianiste/auteur/compositrice, Savannah trouvait toujours surprenant qu'on fasse appel à son talent, surtout qu'en il s'agissait de grands noms de la musique.

Savannah : Prêt pour un petit show à la Savannah

Tyler : Donnes tout ce que t'as ma belle

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse accorder sa guitare, son portable vibra sur son piano.

Savannah : 2 secondes, le temps de voir qui est l'idiot qui ose m'interrompre en pleine répétition


	2. soirée entre amis partie 2

**Chapitre 2 : Soirée entre amis**

Téléphone en main, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message, qu'elle l'ouvra immédiatement en voyant l'expéditeur.

«Hello bébé, avec des amis, on a voulu sortir dans un bar, mais ces sangsues ne nous lâche pas, on peut passer chez toi, histoire d'avoir une soirée tranquille ? Dis oui, dis oui...tu me manques en plus...XOXO. Jackson»

Savannah : Les gars, ça vous dit une soirée tranquille, bière, fumette et musique ? (s'adressant à ses frères)

Tyler : Dis en plus

Savannah : Jackson veut venir avec des amis

Gianni : Pourquoi pas, la dernière était très cool !

Savannah répondit à son ami :

«Gianni et Tyler sont d'accord, les autres sont pas là...j'ai les boissons, les clopes, et la musique aussi, donc amenez vos culs...ça me fera plaisir ! A tout de suite»

Elle reçut une réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

«,Merci merci ma belle...on arrive dans quelques minutes»

Savannah reposa son portable sur le piano, pour ensuite appeler sa gouvernante.

Dorotha : Oui Savannah ?

Savannah : Débranches ma perfusion, prépares mes seringues, s'il te plait...et aussi, sort les alcools, et trois packs de bières

Dorotha : De la nourriture ?

Savannah : Oui, quelque chose de simple, des chips, cacahuètes, et quelques biscuits...oh et des sandwichs

Dorotha : Bien, où je dépose tout ça ?

Savannah : Dans la salle de musique n°2, les canapés sont là bas

Dorotha : Bien Savannah

Savannah : Merci Dorotha

Ce fut une heure plus tard, que Jackson sonna à la porte. Dorotha alla ouvrir.

Jackson : Bonsoir Dorotha

Dorotha : Bonsoir Monsieur Rathbone, Savannah vous attend, vous et vos amis...suivez moi

Jackson suivi de ses amis, arrivèrent dans la salle de musique où était prévu la soirée.

Dorotha : Vos amis Savannah

Savannah : Merci Dorotha

Dorotha quitta la salle.

Savannah : Salut gueule d'ange (embrassant sur les lèvres son amoureux)

Jackson : Salut princesse, tu m'as manqué (la gardant dans ses bras)...salut les gars (saluant les frères de Savannah)

Savannah : Je vois que vous êtes nombreux (par dessus l'épaule de son amoureux)

Jackson : Désolé de prévenir au dernier moment...alors, voilà Kristen, Robert, Kellan, Nikki et Ashley

Savannah : Salut tout le monde, je suis Savannah et voici, Tyler et Gianni mes deux grands frères, y en a 4 autres derrière, mais ils sont pas là...mettez vous à l'aise, y a tout, de l'alcool, des cendriers pour ceux qui fument et à manger

Savannah finit par s'étouffer dans les bras de son amoureux.

Savannah : Jackson, je vais mourir dans deux secondes, si tu me lâches pas

Jackson : Tu sens trop bon !

Savannah : Les gars, sauvez moi

Tyler : Si tu meurs, j'aurais ton héritage...donc non

Savannah : Enfoiré !

Gianni : Jackson, elle va pas s'envoler

Kellan : C'est vrai qu'elle sent bon (se joignant à l'accolade)

Savannah : Nonnn !

Ashley et Nikki s'approchèrent des deux garçons, puis les chatouillèrent, qui ne tardèrent pas à se détacher de Savannah.

Savannah : Oh mon Dieu ! Merci les filles..Tyler, je te retiens...quand à vous, j'aurais ma vengeance (en pointant du doigts Kellan et Jackson)

Ils finirent par prendre place sur les sofas et canapés. Savannah entre les jambes de Jackson. Les deux amants étaient très fusionnels entre eux, vivant dans la plus tendre des passions, comme elle aimait le dire.

Kristen : Tu serais pas Savannah Perry, la guitariste/pianiste/auteur/compositrice ?

Savannah : Waouw !...Si c'est moi

Tyler : Et bientôt chanteuse

Kristen : Je dois dire que tu es impressionnante sur scène, du bon côté je veux dire

Savannah : Merci, je suis contente de compter parmi mes fans, Kristen Stewart

Kristen : Pas de quoi, tu te souviens Rob, elle était là avec les Kings of Léon

Robert : Yeah ! Exact, t'as été bluffante, ton solo était énorme, tu nous fais vraiment ressentir la musique jusqu'au bout des ongles rien qu'en jouant, et puis t'arrive à faire passer tellement de truc, t'es un génie !

Savannah : Passez moi un mouchoir, je vais pleurer...merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous appréciez ma musique

Tyler : Lui faites pas trop de compliments, elle risque d'avoir la grosse de tête

Savannah : Jamais

Kellan : C'est super chez toi

Savannah : Merci, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez et vous l'aurez, à part des prostitués et de la drogue

Ils rirent à cette remarque.

Savannah : Alors comme ça, on a été repéré par nos cher amis médias ?

Kristen : Nous en parle pas, on voulait se détendre dans un bar tranquille, mais ils étaient là avant qu'on arrive ces trous du cul !

Savannah : A croire qu'on a une puce dans le bras, qu'ils leur permet de savoir où on est

Robert : Exactement, c'est ce que je disais à Nikki, tout à l'heure (ouvrant une bière)

Savannah : Le prix de la célébrité

Kristen : Je te connais en quelque sorte depuis que tu as commencé, mais je t'ai jamais vu dans les journaux, à part pour ta musique...d'ailleurs Jackson nous a dit que vous sortiez depuis un an ensemble, et on vous a jamais vu en une

Savannah : J'arrive plus ou moins la plupart du temps, à les éviter...une casquette, des lunettes...mais ma musique me prend beaucoup de temps, donc je sors que très rarement...et puis le fait que je porte des vêtements différents entre la scène et la rue, on me reconnaît pas toujours...et si y en a un qui s'avise de me poser une question personnel pendant une interview, Tyler s'en occupe

Jackson : Par contre nous deux

Savannah : 2 musiciens qui sortent ensemble, ça fait toujours jazzer, on peut pas être tranquille sauf à Beverly Hills...on arrive à se voir plus ou moins parfois, mais c'est vrai que c'est dur

Robert : Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as quel âge ?

Savannah : 19ans (surprise par la question)...pas en âge de boire de l'alcool, mais chut !

Robert : Non, c'est pas pour ça, en faite, j'ai trouvé que tu maîtrisais magnifiquement bien la guitare et le piano

Jackson : Savannah a 160 de QI, c'est une surdouée, elle connait tous les accords (fière de sa compagne)

Kellan : Sérieux ?

Tyler : Elle pourrait t'inventer ce que tu veux, ou calculer n'importe quelle opération, et elle parle 13langues

Kellan : Putain !

Savannah : Hey ! Je ne suis pas un animal de foire !...pour répondre à Rob, j'ai appris très tôt à jouer, c'est pour ça, à 3ans en faite...et puis le perfectionnement est venu avec le temps et non grâce à mon intelligence (faisant les gros yeux à Jackson et Tyler)

Apprenant à se connaître, ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, puis ils voulurent écouter Savannah jouer de la guitare.

Savannah : Ça va être dur vu que je suis un peu pompette ! Ash et Nikki me ferait vous l'honneur d'être mes chanteuses ?

Ashley : Avec plaisir madame (pas très stable non plus)

Savannah : Jackson, tu m'accompagnes ?

Jackson : Tout pour toi ma puce

Tous s'installèrent à leur place.

Savannah : Hello Beverly Hills ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Kristen/Kellan/Tyler : Ouiiiiii !

Savannah : Je vous sens chaud mes amis...aujourd'hui, on va vous interpréter « I love Rock and Roll »

Le groupe se lança alors dans un concert passionnant, et passionné, finissant avec un solo de Savannah.

Kristen : Wouuuuuuuuu ! Une autre, une autre !

Savannah : Je vous sens bien en forme Mrs Stewart...mais, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas la seule musicienne avec Jackson

Elle passa sa guitare derrière elle, et s'approcha doucement de Robert.

Savannah : Rob

Robert : Savannah

Savannah : Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu es un excellent pianiste

Robert : Pas du tout

Kellan/Kristen : Menteur

Robert : Traître !

Savannah : Je te propose un truc, tu joues une fois et je te laisse tranquille...s'il te plait

Robert : Je vais plomber l'ambiance avec mes chansons

Savannah : On la remontera après, pitié...j'ai envie de t'entendre

Plusieurs chansons après, le groupe finit par se poser. Savannah ouvra la grande baie vitrée, pour aérer la pièce des fumer de cigarettes et de la chaleur.

Savannah : J'ai une idée

Gianni : T'as des idées toi

Savannah lui balança son paquet de cigarette à la figure, n'ayant apprécié que moyennement son humour.

Savannah : Il reste une bouteille de vodka, un petit tour de table pour savoir nos plus beaux secrets

Tyler : Tu crois qu'on est pas assez pompette comme ça !

Savannah : Ta gueule Ty ! Verres à la main, bouteille ouverte...commençons

Jackson : Je n'ai jamais baiser pour réussir

Le groupe fut étonné, quand Tyler se servit un verre et bu.

Kristen/Ashley : Tyler, oh mon Dieu !

Tyler : Quoi ? J'avais besoin du studio de musique un peu plus

Savannah : Nonnn ! Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec cette Kate...beurk !

Tyler : J'ai fait ça pour toi

Savannah : Quelle horreur ! Ahh ! Elle avait de l'herpès cette nana

Tyler : C'est bon t'as fini ! A moi...je n'ai jamais trompé mon petit ami

Ils burent tous à l'exception de Robert.

Robert : Bande de pervers infidèle !

Kellan : C'est impossible, je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà fait

Robert : Jamais de la vie, je respecte trop les femmes

Jackson : Beau parleur !

Robert : C'est pas mon genre

Kristen : Menteur !

Robert : A moi...Je n'ai jamais eu des pensées obscènes envers un ami

Seules Kristen et Savannah burent.

Jackson : S. tu me choques là !

Savannah : Dois je te rappeler que ces pensées étaient envers toi, ce qui fait que nous sortons ensemble maintenant

Jackson : Oh c'est de moi que tu parlais ma puce (lui embrassant les lèvres)

Kellan : Et toi Kris ?

Kristen : C'était pour Rob

Robert : Quoi !

Kristen : Ben quoi, on dit que celui qui est grand est très doué au lit

Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

Kristen : A moi...Je n'ai jamais fait de film porno avec mon copain du moment

Tyler, Gianni et Kellan burent à leur tour.

Savannah : Génial, mes frères sont des pervers

Gianni : Quoi ? C'était juste pour savoir comment j'étais !

Savannah : Oh mon Dieu ! Je veux pas savoir, c'est horrible

Les 3autres filles éclatèrent de rire.

Ashley : A moi, a moi ! Je n'ai jamais eu plus d'un partenaire sexuel

C'est sous les regards étonnés, que Savannah bu son verre, seule.

Tyler/Gianni/Jackson : Savannah !

Savannah : Quoi ! J'ai voulu essayé la double pénétration !

Kristen s'étouffa en buvant sa bière, puis pouffa de rire.

Savannah : Je crois d'ailleurs que mon orgasme en tête de liste, fut celui ci

Tyler : Savannah !

Savannah : Oui, c'est moi...oh c'est bon ! J'étais déchirée, j'avais chaud, j'étais là, ils étaient là

Tyler : C'est bon, te savoir copuler ne m'intéresse pas

Nikki : Mais ça fait pas un peu trop, je veux dire 2 en même temps

Robert : Nikki !

Nikki : Quoi ?

Savannah : Disons qu'au début, ça fait un peu bizarre...mais, une fois que tu t'habitues, c'est l'extase, j'ai pas marché pendant trois jours, tellement ils m'ont maltraité

Cette fois, ce sont les garçons qui s'étouffèrent avec leur boisson.

Gianni : Savannah !

Savannah : Oh la la ! Savannah ne répond plus, si tu l'appelles à chaque fois !

Ashley : T'as du bien être lubrifié pour ne pas avoir trop mal

Jackson : Bon, j'y vais là...y a rien de pire que les histoires de cul de votre copine

Savannah : OK, OK, j'arrête...les filles, appelez moi, si vous voulez en savoir plus

Tyler : On change de sujet, parce que là, ça fait trop d'un coup

Kellan : Je n'ai jamais simulé

Cette fois ci, tous burent.

C'est une heure plus tard, qu'ils fussent tous endormis, les uns sur les autres.

Savannah et Robert fut les premiers à se lever, après s'être démené à se faufiler loin des autres, ils tombèrent sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le grand salon.

Savannah : Ah ma tête ! (massant ses tempes)

Robert : Idem !

Savannah : Je crois que y a un tremblement de terre

Robert : Vertige

Savannah : Je vais aller prendre une douche...tu me suis, je te montrerai où se trouve la salle de bains, pour que tu puisses en prendre une, et puis, Dylan, un de mes autres frères a le même style de vêtements, donc tu peux aller te servir

Robert : T'es sûr que ça le dérangera pas ?

Savannah : Non, t'inquiètes pas

Robert : T'attends quoi pour te lever ? (voyant que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé)

Savannah : Je suis pas levée ?

Robert : Non, on est toujours assis

Savannah : Laisse moi le temps de revoir le mécanisme de la marche

Robert : Elle est loin ta salle de bain ?

Savannah : Je sais plus...je suis où ?

Robert : Chez toi, je crois

Savannah : Mince...je m'en souviens plus

Les deux nouveaux amis, finirent par se rendormir.

Finalement, tout le monde fut réveillé sous les coups de 12h.

Après avoir prit chacun une douche, et s'être habiller, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table qui se trouvait dans le jardin.

Tyler : Comment ça se fait que vous êtes retrouvés dans le salon vous deux ?

Savannah : Je me suis réveillée à 10heures, mais j'arrivais plus à me rendormir à cause de Gianni qui ronfle, alors je suis sortie et je me suis posée sur le sofa...idem pour Rob, après on a voulu prendre une douche, mais on voulait plus se lever, on s'est endormis

Kristen : J'ai la tête dans le cul

Savannah : Idem et bien profond...on a fait la fête jusqu'à quelle heure pour être dans un état pareil ?

Kellan : 4heures, je crois...vu tout l'alcool qu'on a bu, c'est normal

Ashley : Heureusement qu'on travaille pas aujourd'hui

Nikki : En tout cas, on a bien rigolé

Savannah : Revenez quand vous voulez, même sans paparazzi au cul

Tyler : Ça vous dit un bar ce soir, on en connait un très bien avec Savannah, y a jamais de photographe là bas

Gianni : On vient à peine de dessaouler, et toi, tu veux aller dans un bar !

Kellan : Ce serait sympa, il nous reste quelques jours de repos avant de retourner sur les plateaux

Kristen : Moi, je suis d'accord, j'ai rien de prévu

Nikki : Idem

Jackson : Pareil

Ashley : Peut pas, déjà un rencard

Tyler : Rob, Little S ?

Robert : Partant aussi

Nikki : Little S ?

Savannah : C'est le surnom que m'ont donné mes imbéciles de frères, parce que je suis la cadette

Tyler : Alors partante Little S ?

Savannah : C'est pas là bas que je dois jouer ?

Gianni : Si

Kristen : Cool, tu joues ce soir ?

Savannah : J'avais envie de retourner dans un bar, j'aime bien l'ambiance intimiste qu'il y a, ça met moins de pression qu'une grande scène, mais ça a son effet

Robert : D'accord avec toi, c'est kiffant !

Savannah : Tu joues en public ?

Kristen : Cet idiot veut pas !

Robert : Je te l'ai dit pourquoi

Kristen : C'est bon, je suis sûr qu'ils te descendraient pas

Savannah : Peur de la critique ?

Robert : Hum

Savannah : Tu devrais pas, tu joues et chante hyper bien

Robert : Ouais mais bon, je vois déjà les gros titres, « Pattinson se prend pour un musicien, Arrêtez le massacre »

Savannah : Abuses pas...tu sais quoi, à cause de son plâtre Tyler peut pas jouer du piano ce soir, ça me ferait plaisir que tu en joues...tu prendras confiance, et ensuite tu pourras jouer ta musique

Robert : Je sais pas, tu comptes jouer quoi ?

Savannah : Van Morrison, Marvin Gaye...je joue aussi quelques unes de mes compos

Kristen : Des chanteurs que tu aimes en plus

Robert : OK

Savannah : Marché conclu, en plus...j'aime les musiciens doués, ça nous changera de Lady Gaga, Miley Cyrus et autre pimbêche qui se battent pour le pubis le mieux épilé avec leur maillot de bain

Ils rirent tous face à cette remarque.

Soudain, ils furent interrompue par 4 garçons, qui arrivèrent sourire aux lèvres.

- : Je vois qu'on a de la visite

Savannah : Parles doucement idiot, on est mort

- : Ouh ! Soirée arrosée

Savannah : Les gars, je vous présente, Rob, Nikki, Ashley, Kristen, et Kellan...et Jackson, ah ben non ! Vous le connaissez

Les 4amis : Salut

Savannah : Les gars, voici mes 4 autres frères aînés, James, Dylan, Kylian et Alexis

Les 4frères : Salut

Dylan : Il reste à manger pour nous ?

Savannah : Non, Dorotha a cru que vous mangeriez dehors

Alexis : Pas grave, on va prendre ton assiette

Savannah : Crève, j'ai faim moi

Kristen : T'es la seule fille ?

Tyler : Heureusement, à elle toute seule, elle représente le boucan et l'agacement de toute une troupe

Savannah : Oui, et en plus, la cadette dans une fratrie de 6 garçons, c'est la galère tous les jours

Dylan : Abuses pas ! On est toujours au petit soin avec toi

Savannah : Argh ! Je crois que y a des gens qui font trop de bruit dans ma tête

Alexis : Mort de rire ! Tu verrais ta tête, c'est plus une gueule de bois que t'as

Savannah : Je t'emmerde

Alexis : Idem

Nikki : Et vos parents vivent pas avec vous ?

Alexis : Ils sont mort, y a 3ans

Nikki : Ah excuses moi, je suis désolé, j'ai pas voulu faire l'indiscrète

Alexis : C'est pas grave

Après le petit déjeuner, Nikki, Ashley, Kellan, Kristen, et Robert quittèrent la villa, pour se retrouver ce soir, pour la plupart.


	3. Quand Savannah rencontre Jackson

Dans la soirée, Jackson et Savannah se préparait ensemble. Prête, la jeune fille se mit à califourchon sur son amoureux, qui l'attendait allonger sur son lit.

Savannah : Je suis prête

Jackson : Autant de temps, pour un simple tee-shirt, un short et des converses

Savannah : Tu sais que mes cheveux me prennent beaucoup de temps

Jackson se releva pour baiser les lèvres de sa compagne.

Jackson : Je suis amoureux de ton odeur

Savannah : Tout est fait pour que je sois ton fruit mon chéri

Jackson : Pas trop stressé ?

Savannah : Tu parles, je suis excitée comme jamais...l'adrénaline est la plus belle des drogues

Jackson : Moi qui croyait que c'était moi

Savannah : Toi, tu es mon ivresse (lui donnant le plus langoureux des baisers)

Jackson : On y va

Savannah : C'est parti

Une demie heure plus tard, Savannah est sur scène, piano au bout des doigts, un red bull sur l'instrument, son frère, son amant, et ses nouveaux amis, au fond de la salle.

Savannah : Salut tout le monde...beaucoup de gens me connaissent ici

Public : Ouaiiiiiiiiisss

Savannah : Si vous saviez comme ça me fait énormément plaisir de revenir où j'ai commencé...je ne vous décevrais pas...les compos que j'interpréterai aujourd'hui, sont issus de mon premier album, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont

_« A tout à l'heure_

_Cette nuit, tu n'es pas là_

_Il fait froid, pourtant l'été est là_

_J'ai mal à la tête, et tu n'es toujours pas là_

_Je t'appelle, et comme d'habitude, tu ne réponds pas_

_Tu sais pourtant que je déteste dormir sans toi_

_Que fais tu ? Où est tu ? Réponds moi !_

_J'ai toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas que j'ai confiance en toi_

_Tu passes ton temps à me briser, mais j'aime ça_

_Suis je sado ? Non, juste amoureuse_

_Amoureuse de ce que tu causes en moi_

_Je ne m'habitue jamais à tes absences_

_Trop fréquentes depuis un an_

_Reviens moi_

_Quelques heures, c'est tout ce que je veux de toi_

_Accordes moi des caresses, des sourires, des baisers_

_Donnes moi tout de toi, même des insultes_

_Depuis ce soir d'été, il y a un an_

_Je ne te vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant_

_Des images reviennent, mais je refuse d'y croire_

_Ton corps sous la terre, je ne veux pas réaliser_

_C'est donc ça, toutes ces fleurs chez moi_

_Ce visage triste que ma mère fait quand elle me voit_

_Ma conscience me crie que tu ne reviendras pas_

_Impossible, tu es à moi_

_Je vis pour toi_

_Et je suis toujours dans cette chambre_

_Donc tu dois y être aussi_

_Donne tort à ma raison_

_Dis lui que tu es là_

_Que tu ne veux simplement pas me voir_

_Reviens moi_

_Une nuit, c'est tout ce que je veux de toi_

_Accordes moi des caresses, des sourires, des baisers_

_Donnes moi tout de toi, même des insultes_

_L'ivresse n'est plus là, _

_Je suis consciente_

_Alors, c'est vrai_

_Ton âme n'est plus là_

_Je suis condamné à avoir froid_

_On me dit que la vie est ainsi_

_Que certaines âmes se séparent pour mieux se retrouver_

_Je ne veux pas attendre_

_Je veux te voir, tout de suite_

Après un silence, qui fit monter très rapidement les battements de cœur de la jeune fille, ils applaudirent tous, quand à ses amis, ils furent surprit par cette chanson à l' air tragique.

Savannah : Désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance

Le public ria à cette remarque.

Savannah : La chanson suivante est pour ma gueule d'ange du bar 201

Jackson se reconnu très vite dans cette dédicace. Tous les deux s'étaient rencontrés dans ce bar appelé 201.

« Flash back :

Ce soir Savannah avait décidé de faire un arrêt dans un bar, la journée avait été très longue, elle avait besoin d'un remontant.

Savannah : Une vodka red bull, s'il te plait (s'adressant au barman)

Elle fut servit dans la minute qui suit.

- : T'es Savannah Perry

Épuisée par sa longue journée, Savannah ne voulu pas faire traîner la discussion.

Savannah : Exact, mais je fais une pause

- : J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais et la femme est je pense, celle qui représente la beauté à l'état pur

Savannah : Merci pour le compliment (ne levant pas le regard)

- : Je t'ennuie ?

Savannah : Disons juste qu'une fois mon verre terminé, je compte partir

- : Je peux me présenter au moins ?

Savannah décida de relever la tête face à son interlocuteur. Elle vit que celui _c_i lui tendait une main.

- : Jackson Rathbone

Savannah : Ravis de faire ta connaissance (surprise par la beauté du jeune homme)...je suis désolée, je suis impolie, seulement je suis très fatiguée

Jackson : Longue journée ?

Savannah : On peut dire ça, j'ai passé la journée à faire des interviews pour des magazines d'adolescentes, c'est saoulant à force

Jackson : Je vois le genre, « quelle est ta couleur préférée ? », « ton vêtement fétiche ? »

Savannah : Exactement (souriante)...à part ça, Jackson tu fais quoi de la vie ?

Jackson : A part être fan de ta musique, je suis guitariste et chanteur dans un groupe, 100 Monkeys et acteur

Savannah : Nom de groupe original

Jackson : Il fait chaud, et la musique est trop forte, ça te dit de faire un tour ?

Savannah : Tu comptes me violer, ou profiter de moi ?

Jackson : T'es pas assez saoul pour ça et puis, j'ai lu une interview de toi, qui disait que tu faisais des sports de combat, je tiens pas à avoir une démonstration...c'est juste que j'ai peur de te voir qu'une fois, donc j'en profite

Savannah : Vu que tu es musicien, et beau, je veux bien te suivre

Jackson paya les consommations, puis suivit Savannah qui avait déjà quitté le bar.

Ils marchèrent le long de la ballade qui se trouver près du bar.

Jackson : Tu vis ici ?

Savannah : Non, à Beverly Hills

Jackson : Pour la loi de la vie privée

Savannah : Exactement, je peux sortir tranquille sans être épier et toi ?

Jackson : Un peu d'hôtel en hôtel...j'ai apprit que tu participais au festival de Coachella

Savannah : Ouais, j'y vais avant tout pour voir des artistes que j'aime beaucoup, et puis je jouerais

Jackson : Je compte y aller aussi

Savannah : Tu vois, c'est pas la dernière fois que tu me verras

Jackson : Tant mieux pour moi...je te l'ai peut être déjà dit, mais tu es très douée comme musicienne

Savannah : J'essaie de faire vivre ma passion au mieux

Jackson : Et t'y arrives, tu excelles même dans ce domaine

Savannah : Merci...ne crois pas que ce que je vais faire, je le fais d'habitude, je ne l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs, mais...

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase, Jackson avait prit possession de ses lèvres, Savannah répondit très vite au baiser, le faisant approfondir en passant derrière la nuque du jeune homme.

Savannah : Je vois qu'on partage la même idée

Jackson : J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi, dès que je t'ai vu jouer il y a 1an

Savannah : Coup de foudre partagé mais que depuis 30min

Jackson ne pu résister à poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent 5minutes à apprendre à leurs langues à se connaître, avant que le téléphone portable de Savannah ne sonne, elle se détacha à contre cœur de son nouvel ami.

Savannah : Allo ?...J'arrive, je suis en chemin (raccrochant)

Jackson : T'es attendu ?

Savannah : Mon frère s'inquiète...passes moi ton portable

Jackson sortit son mobile de sa poche et le donna à la jeune fille, elle enregistra son numéro, son nom, et prit une photo d'elle se faisant embrasser la joue par Jackson.

Savannah : Je reprends l'avion demain matin, donc on se verra pas avant le festival

Jackson : Tu joues quand ?

Savannah : Le premier et dernier jour et toi ?

Jackson : Le deuxième...passes moi ton téléphone

Jackson enregistra son numéro, fit la même photo, mais avec Savannah l'embrassant.

Jackson : Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on revoit

Savannah : Vu ta gueule d'ange, croit moi qu'on va se revoir

Elle prit le visage de Jackson dans sa main droite, et lui donna un baiser langoureusement fougueux.

Savannah : Je dois vraiment y aller...finalement, ma journée n'a pas été si horrible que ça

Fin Flash Back »

Devant son piano, Savannah fit retentir les premières notes de sa chanson.

_« Je ne veux pas de dîners romantiques_

_Je ne veux pas des mots doux_

_Je ne veux pas que tu me dises à longueur de journées, que tu m'aimes_

_Je ne veux pas non plus de tes centaines de roses_

_Plaques moi juste au mur et embrasses moi les lèvres_

_Montres moi combien comme tu es fort_

_Arraches ma robe quand il te prend l'envie de moi_

_Montres moi comme je t'énerve_

_Dis moi que je suis insupportable_

_Que tu restes avec moi, parce que tu n'as personne d'autre_

_Embrasses moi jusqu'à m'étouffer_

_Dis moi que je suis indécente dans cette tenue_

_Que je ne mérite pas ton amour_

_Je ne suis pas sado_

_Je veux juste que tu m'aimes d'un amour brut_

_Que tu ne me mentes pas_

_Que tu m'aimes sans gêne_

_Dis moi que tu ne laisseras jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi, me toucher_

_Fais en sorte que je ne vois que toi_

_Fais en sorte que je n'aime que toi_

_Fais en sorte que je ne vis que pour toi_

_Que lorsque tu seras mort, je ne voudrais qu'une seule chose, te rejoindre_

_Fais moi l'amour sauvagement, de façon bestiale_

_Que je ne puisse plus tenir sur mes jambes pendant un temps_

_Fais juste ça pour moi_

_Mais aime moi sincèrement_

_Aime moi violemment_

_Aime moi sauvagement_

_Quittes moi puis reprend moi_

_Détestes moi puis aimes moi à nouveaux_

_Fais ce que tu veux de moi_

_Mais je te veux juste là pour moi_

Elle fit traîner les dernières notes dans l'air, avant d'adresser un sourire à Jackson. Elle fut surprise quand il se dirigea droit devant elle, montant sur scène, pour se jeter sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un baiser plus que passionnel.

Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent.

Jackson : Je t'aime ma belle

Savannah : Idem Gueule d'Ange !

Public : Wooooooooooo !

Savannah continua à interpréter plusieurs de ses chansons, avant de faire venir son ami.

Savannah : Aujourd'hui, j'ai invité un musicien qui me tient très à cœur, il est vraiment très doué, cet imbécile souhaite garder l'anonymat, c'est dommage parce qu'en plus d'être doué, il est très beau...Darling amène ton cul, que tu nous fasse un peu vibrer

Vêtu d'un gilet à capuche et de ses célèbres ray-bans, Robert fit son entrer, s'installant derrière son piano.

Savannah : Comme le montre mon tee-shirt, je suis une grande fan de Jeff Buckley, pour son émotion, son style et sa voix...et rien de plus trippant que d'interpréter l'un de ses plus belles chansons

Faisant un signe de tête à Robert de commencer, celui fit retentir les premières notes d' « Hallelujah ».

Après deux heures de concert, Savannah rejoignit ses amis, qui buvaient et fumaient toujours. Elle prit place sur les genoux de son amoureux.

Kellan : Kristen ne ment pas quand elle dit que tu es douée

Savannah : Merci, alors comment s'est senti mon pianiste ?

Robert : Ça m'a fait du bien

Savannah : Et tu as vu, aucun paparazzi, pas de fan hystérique, tu devrais jouer ici de temps en temps, même si c'est sous l'anonymat...t'as une voix magnifique en plus, j'ai vu une nana pleurer quand tu as chanté sur « Hallelujah »

Robert : Je vais y penser

Savannah : Je te lâcherais pas !


	4. Gueule de bois

Chapitre 4 : Gueule de bois

Aujourd'hui, Savannah avait décidé qu'elle se consacrerait à sa musique, plus particulièrement à l'écriture.

Mais depuis quelques temps, son emploi du temps, lui permettait peu de se concentrer.

Après 3heures à écrire, elle relit ses paroles, mais Savannah fut interrompue par les coups sur sa porte d'entrée.

Savannah : Dorotha, je t'en supplie la porte

Dorotha : Oui, j'y vais

Dorotha exécuta et alla ouvrir.

Dorotha : Monsieur Pattinson, bonjour

Robert : Bonjour Dorotha, Savannah est là ?

Dorotha : Oui entrez

Robert : Voilà mon ami Tom

Dorotha : Bonjour monsieur

Tom : Bonjour Dorotha

Dorotha : Suivez moi, Savannah est en salle de musique

Les deux amis suivirent la gouvernante, Tom fut surpris par la grandeur et la beauté de la villa.

Dorotha : Savannah, Monsieur Pattinson et son ami Tom

Savannah : Fais les entrez

Savannah souria en voyant les deux amis, elle quitta son piano, pour les saluer.

Savannah : Coucou

Robert : Salut beauté

Savannah : Comment tu vas ? (l'enlaçant)

Robert : Bien et toi ? (lui embrassant le front)

Savannah : En pleine composition

Robert : Cool...Savannah, je te présente Tom Sturridge, mon meilleur ami

Savannah : Salut, je suis Savannah Perry (lui serrant la main)

Tom : Je sais, je suis un très grand fan

Robert : Énorme, il te suit dans tous tes concerts

Savannah : Ravis de faire ta connaissance, asseyez vous...je reviens

Savannah quitta la pièce quelques instants.

Tom : J'arrive pas à croire que je la rencontre enfin, chez elle en plus

Robert : En plus d'être douée, elle est tordante

Tom : Comment tu la connais ?

Robert : Jackson me la présentais, y a 3mois et depuis on se voit souvent

Savannah : Trop souvent au goût des journalistes (réapparaissant dans la pièce, chargée d'un pack de bière)

Robert : On change pas le monde

Savannah : Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

Robert : Fin de tournage, j'ai dit à Tom que je te connaissais, et il a voulu te rencontrer

Savannah : Pas trop déçu ? (souriante)

Tom : Tu rigoles, tu te rencontres que t'es la plus douée des musiciennes de notre génération

Savannah : Merci pour le compliment

Tom : Tu as une très belle maison, on voit bien qu'avec la disposition des pièces, ta maison tourne autour de ta musique

Savannah : T'as tout comprit !

Robert : Et cette compo alors ?

Savannah : J'avance un peu

Robert : Thème ?

Savannah : L'amour vache

Robert : Détaille

Savannah : Je suis une grande fan de l'amour qui fait mal, qui me fait souffrir...donc j'écris dessus

Tom : Rob aussi est fan de cet amour, bandes de sado

Savannah et Robert rirent.

Robert : Et t'as déjà composer la mélodie ?

Savannah : Je bugge sur ça justement, mes frères sont pas là, donc je suis toute seule, d'habitude j'y arrive, mais là, j'ai du faire plusieurs interviews et concerts, donc j'ai pas pu me poser vraiment...et puis, je crois que je suis en panne d'inspiration

Tom : Y a un truc radical, ne plus écouter de musique pendant un moment, tu verras ça va revenir tout seul !

Robert ria à cette remarque.

Tom : Qu'est ce qu'il y a drôle ?

Robert : Savannah dort, mange, se douche, conduit, lit et nage en musique, il n'y a que l'amour qu'elle ne fait pas en musique

Savannah : Tu comprends que ta solution pourrait quelque peu me troubler

Robert : Où est Jackson ?

Savannah : En concert aussi

Robert : Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller boire et manger dehors ce soir ?

Savannah : Je suis OK...tu sais qu'en interview, on arrête pas de me demander si Kristen a donné sa bénédiction pour que je sorte avec toi !

Robert : Sérieux ? T'as répondu quoi ?

Savannah : Qu'à nous trois, on formait un couple polygame, et que comme j'étais bi, j'y trouvais largement mon compte

Tom : Mort de rire

Savannah : Le pire c'est que la nana avait l'air sérieuse en disant ça ! Je me suis dit ça y est avec cette conne, je vais aller loin...en plus, je l'imagine écrire ça dans son article

Le lendemain matin, Savannah se réveilla en fin de matinée. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver entre Robert et Tom, prise d'un vertige, elle retomba sur l'oreiller. Ce qui réveilla les deux garçons.

Robert : Ouille ! Perry, tu prends trop de place !

Savannah : Pourquoi à chaque fois que je me réveille à côté de toi, j'ai une horrible gueule de bois

Tom : C'est pour abuser de toi

Savannah : Pas besoin d'alcool pour ça

Robert : J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est horrible

Savannah : J'ai besoin d'une douche

Savannah essaya tant bien que mal de rejoindre sa salle de bain, mais elle chuta sur le sol, en tombant du lit.

Savannah : Aiieeee !

Robert : Qu'est ce que tu fous Savannah ?

Savannah : Je fais l'amour au sol, ça se voit pas !

Une heure plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvèrent autour d'un petit déjeuner, dans le jardin, lunettes sur le nez pour se protéger de la lumière qui les agresser.

Savannah : Je me demande bien comment on a pu bien arriver dans ce lit ?

Tom : On devrait inventer un remède contre ses foutus gueules de bois

Dorotha : Savannah, votre robe est arrivée

Savannah : Ma robe ? Pourquoi faire ?

Dorotha : La cérémonie de remise des prix

Savannah : Remise des prix de quoi ?

Dorotha : Les MTV Movie Awards

Savannah : Oh c'est pas vrai, j'avais complètement oubliée

Robert : Nous aussi on y sera

Savannah : Sauf que toi, t'y seras pas avec des talons de 10cm

Robert : Tu vas y faire quoi toi ?

Savannah : La production m'a demandé de faire un petit show, genre battle avec John Mayer

Robert : Tout à coup, je suis heureux d'aller à cette cérémonie

Savannah : Dorotha prépare mon amoureuse n°1

Dorotha : Bien Savannah

Savannah : Et mets mes converses noires dans mon grand sac, s'il te plait

Dorotha ne tarda pas à s'exécuter.

Savannah : Tu sais pas si Jackson y sera ?

Robert : Je pense qu'il y sera, avec ses concerts, on se parle pas beaucoup

Savannah : Pareil pour moi

Robert : T'inquiètes pas, tu le verras ce soir ton homme

Tom : Tu sors avec Jackson Rathbone ?

Savannah : Ouais, ça va faire un an...bon, moi je vais aller acheter quelques trucs

Robert : Laisse moi deviner, une nouvelle guitare ?

Savannah : Raté...j'ai fait tombé mon I Phone dans la piscine hier, du coup plus de contact avec le monde

Tom : Ouille !

Savannah : Comme tu dis ! Et je dois acheter un nouvel ordinateur aussi et j'ai bien envie d'essayer le I Pad

Robert : Achat technologique

Savannah : Shopping préféré après mes instruments

Robert : Les femmes et l'argent

Savannah : T'es pareil avec les voitures, d'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, vu que j'étais en concert le mois de ton anniversaire, je te l'offre aujourd'hui

Robert : C'est quoi ? Ton corps pour une soirée entière ?

Savannah : Dire que ce mec a une nana (regardant Tom en pointant du doigts Robert)...non, encore mieux

Robert : Encore mieux que ton corps dans mon lit, je vois pas

Tom : Moi non plus je vois pas !

Savannah : Je dis pas que tu ressentiras plus de plaisir, que moi empalé sur ton engin...mais, disons que c'est kiffant

Robert : Plus sérieusement, t'es pas obligé

Savannah : Tu ne diras pas ça quand je te l'aurais offert...d'ailleurs Tom, si tu veux venir avec nous, Kellan, Kristen y seront aussi

Robert : Tu m'intrigues là ? C'est pas une partouze au moins

Savannah : Dis donc t'es en forme aujourd'hui niveau vannes

Tom : Je serais pas contre une partouze

Savannah : Vous savez quoi, apparemment vous avez le feu au cul ce matin...j'y vais

Tom : Savannah, ça te dérange pas que j'aille avec toi, je dois aussi acheter un nouveau portable

Savannah : Cool, je déteste le shopping seul...Rob, tu viens ou tu restes ? (se levant)

Robert : Je crois que je vais venir, mais on se quittera là bas après le déjeuner, je dois rejoindre les autres à 16heures pour la cérémonie

Savannah : Merde, j'avais oublié, ben moi aussi...on prend ma voiture

Robert : Je peux la conduire ?

Savannah : Comment tu sais quelle voiture je prendrais ?

Robert : T'as les yeux qui ont brillé en disant « ma voiture » !

Savannah : Je suis pas sûre, j'y tiens à mon bébé

Robert : Aller s'il te plait

Savannah : Les anglais ne sont pas très bon en conduite

Robert : Je t'en supplie

Tom : T'as quoi comme voiture ?

Savannah : Une Ferrari noire, un magnifique bijou

Tom : Ah je comprends mieux ton engouement (s'adressant à Robert)

Robert : T'acceptes ?

Savannah : OK, mais je te promets que si y a une éraflure, je te fais bouffer ta tignasse (lui prenant les cheveux pour secouer sa tête)

Robert : Ahh ! Merci ma belle (la serrant dans ses bras)

Savannah : Bon, je prends mes affaires et on y va

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Savannah : Non, mais t'es sérieux là, c'est quoi cette vitesse d'escargot que tu m'as fais...c'est une Ferrari, pas une mini cooper...sur le retour, c'est moi qui conduit

Robert : Dois je te rappeler que c'est limiter à 80km !

Savannah : On étais sur l'autoroute, pas en ville !

Tom : Mort de rire, c'est vrai que t'y aller doucement

Robert : Je respecte la loi moi

Savannah : Et mon cul, tu le respecte ! Imbécile !

Robert : J'ai hâte de t'y voir

Après avoir fait leurs achats respectifs, ils retournèrent à la voiture.

Savannah : Vous êtes prêts les mecs

Robert : Si on se fait arrêter par les flics, je te tue

Savannah : Vis un peu mon ami, au pire c'est moi qui me fait prendre

Engagée sur l'autoroute, Savannah prit plaisir à dépasser la vitesse autorisée, atteignant les 200km.

Devant l'hôtel de Tom et Robert :

Tom : Ouawww ! Putain !

Savannah : Je fais toujours cet effet là

Robert : Frimeuse !

Savannah : Oh mais c'est que notre petit Rob en a prit un coup à sa virilité ! (lui caressant la joue)

Robert : Vire tes pattes Little S

Savannah : Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou (lui embrassant la joue)...salut les gars, à ce soir


	5. Plaisirs et bonne nouvelle

Chapitre 5 : Plaisirs et bonne nouvelle

Quelques heures plus tard.

Présentateur : Cette année, on a décidé d'inviter deux grands musiciens de grande réputation, l'un est une femme de 19ans, belle, riche et intelligente, faudrait d'ailleurs que je l'épouse, bref et l'autre est un trentenaire, très doué aussi...j'invite donc John Mayer et Savannah Perry à entrer en scène

Les deux musiciens firent leur entrée sous les applaudissement du public.

Présentateur : Salut vous deux, comment vous allez ?

John/Savannah : Bien

Présentateur : Savannah, j'ai apprit que vous étiez plus intelligente que notre cher Einstein

Savannah : Exact

Présentateur : 109884528/569876 ?

Savannah : 192,821 (répondant dans la seconde)

Présentateur : Impressionnant, bref on est pas là pour tester vos capacités intellectuelles, mais musical...Savannah, je crois que vous avez tenu à être ici

Savannah : Exact, j'ai entendu dire que John, ici présent, était considéré comme le meilleur guitariste de notre génération

Présentateur : Exact

Savannah : C'est faux...JE suis la meilleure guitariste !

John : Excuse moi

Savannah : Ça me semble évident !

John : J'y crois pas cette pucelle se la pète un peu trop !

Savannah : Hey je suis loin d'être une pucelle !

John : Faire un bisou sur la joue, n'est pas considéré comme un acte sexuel !

Public : Ouhhhh ! (huant l'homme)

Savannah : Jackson

Les lumières cherchèrent Jackson Rathbone dans le public, afin de l'interroger.

Savannah : Bébé, s'il te plait remets ce type à sa place !

Jackson : Je peux dire John que cette nana est bestiale ! Les positions du Kamasutra ne sont rien, face à ce qu'elle peut te faire

Savannah : Merci Bébé, n'en dis pas trop non plus

John : Ça fait deux trois accords, et ça croit savoir tout !

Présentateur : Hey Oh, on se calme...vous savez y a un truc qui va mettre tout le monde d'accord

Savannah : Ouais, la bagarre ! (faisant semblant de remonter ses manches)

Présentateur : Non, non Savannah...je propose que vous fassiez un battle

Public : Ouaiiiiiiiiisss !

John : Je suis OK

Savannah : Idem

A l'after party :

Savannah chercha des yeux ses amis, afin de les rejoindre.

Savannah : Hello

Robert : Hey voilà, la star de la soirée

Savannah : C'est pas moi qui ai gagné le prix du sex symbol (lui cognant l'épaule)

Robert : Tu l'aurais gagné haut la main, si tu étais nommé

Kristen : T'as été fantastique sur scène, impressionnante !

Savannah : Merci Kris, j'étais stressée à fond, j'avais peur de raté le truc

Robert : Finalement tu tiens toujours sur tes 10cm de talons

Malgré qu'elle ait gardé sa robe, Savannah avait tenu à remettre ses pieds au sol, elle enfila une paire de converses avant de rejoindre l'after party.

La jeune fille souleva sa robe, pour faire montrer ses pieds à ses amis.

Savannah : Et encore, j'ai voulu me changer comme toi Kris, mais un tas de photographe ont voulu me faire prendre la pose

Kris : J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans un vestiaire, ni vu ni connu

Jackson : Si tu pouvais garder cette robe, ce soir _(caressant les hanches nus de sa douce)_

Savannah portait une robe, faite de lanières, avant de descendre dans un voile en satin uni noir jusqu'au bas de ses pieds.

Kellan : C'est vrai que t'es très sexy dans cette robe

Savannah : Par contre pour la mettre, il a fallu qu'on soit plus de 5

Tom : Oui, mais le résultat est vraiment bluffant

Savannah : Désolée, je ne suis la femme que d'un seul homme (embrassant la joue de Jackson)

Tom : C'est connu, les filles craquent toujours pour les musiciens

Savannah : Je suis crevé, je vais y aller...Kris, on se textote comme d'hab

Kris : Aucun problème

Robert : On compte pour du beurre nous ?

Savannah : Jamais mon chou (glissant un doigt sur sa joue)

Jackson : Hep hep hep ! Cette nana est à moi_ (prenant la main de son amante)_

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la limousine qui les mènerait à leur hôtel.

Jackson : T'as l'air très fatiguée

Savannah : J'ai sommeil c'est tout...tu seras là demain ?

Jackson : Non, je passe la semaine avec mon amoureuse, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on s'est pas vu

Savannah : Elle en a de la chance

Voulant savourer chaque minutes qu'elle passerait avec son amoureux, Savannah se releva, et se posa à califourchon, faisant face à celui ci.

Savannah : Je sais pas comment je fais pour te laisser partir à chaque fois _(relevant le bas de sa robe)_

Jackson : Dois je te rappeler que c'est toi le plus souvent qu'il me laisse en plan pour tes concerts

Savannah : Hum, c'est vrai

S'en suivit un long enchaînement de baisers, tous plus fougueux les uns des autres, reprenant à se donner à l'autre.

Jackson : J'ai envie de toi, dès que je te vois sur scène

Savannah : Que dans ces moment là ?_ (défaisant la braguette du pantalon du jeune homme)_

Jackson : Oh que non ! _(réinsérant sa langue dans la bouche de Savannah)_

Savannah se releva légèrement, laissant Jackson baissait son pantalon. Déjà en érection, et sans lubrification, Savannah s'empala directement sur le sexe du jeune homme, qui souffla de plaisir.

Savannah : Hum, toujours aussi bon

Elle prit appui sur le dessus de la banquette, et commença une danse des plus érotiques, allant et venant, Jackson fit accélérer le mouvement en pressant ses mains sur les hanches de Savannah.

Savannah : Ahhh !

Jackson : T'es une putain de déesse quand tu m'empales

Savannah : T'as rien...vu...Ahhh (gesticulant plus vite)...quand je te sucerais

L'orgasme vint en premier chez Savannah, qui mordit dans l'épaule dans son amant, pour étouffer un cri, Jackson éjacula en elle, très peu de temps après.

Toujours sous l'effet du plaisir, Savannah resta dans sa position, reprenant possession des lèvres de son partenaire.

Savannah : Toujours en moi, et t'as pas débandé...la nuit va être orgasmique

Jackson : T'es pas prête de serrer les jambes ma belle !

Souriante, Savannah se retira de son amant, et Jackson pu se rhabiller. La jeune fille sursauta quand son portable vibra dans son soutien gorge, Jackson souria en voyant sa compagne sortir son portable.

Savannah ria en voyant le message.

Jackson : C'est qui ?

Savannah : Kris, elle me demande de pas crier trop fort, vu que sa chambre est à côté

Jackson : Mort de rire

Le lendemain, Savannah et Jackson se réveillèrent sous les coups de 10heures du matin.

Savannah : J'ai un mal de tête horrible

Jackson : Alcool et sexe, cocktail explosif

Savannah : J'ai besoin d'un petit déjeuner

Après une douche en duo, Savannah et Jackson sortirent de leur chambre pour aller déjeuner, ils sourirent quand ils virent Kristen sortirent au même moment.

Kristen : Mort de rire ! La tête que vous avez !

Savannah : Rigoles pas, j'ai la tête dans le cul

Jackson : On allait déjeuner, tu viens ?

Kristen : Avec plaisir, je crève de faim

Tous les trois descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel, ils furent surpris en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers levés.

Kellan : Salut

Jackson/Savannah/Kristen : Salut

Jackson : Vous êtes bien matinaux !

Robert : Pour une fois

Le téléphone à Savannah vibra sur la table, elle sourit en voyant le message.

Jackson : C'est qui ?

Savannah : Tyler, je pars en tournage, dans deux semaines

Kristen : T'as passé des auditions sans nous le dire !

Savannah : Désolée, ma Kristounette _(lui envoyant un baiser de loin)_...seulement je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs

Robert : C'est quoi comme film ?

Savannah : Un drame romantique

Kristen : Expliques, ça m'interresse !

Savannah : Léo, mon personnage, est une jeune femme de 19ans, qui est schizophrène depuis qu'elle a perdu son frère jumeau dans un accident de voiture, où elle conduisait...personne ne le sait, même son petit ami à qui elle arrive à très bien le cacher, elle se mutile pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ne pas faire du mal aux gens qui l'entoure...mais un jour, son fiancé finit par l'apprendre, et veut l'aider...enfin bref, il finira par la tuer en voyant qu'elle se fait beaucoup trop de mal, et qu'à tout moment elle peut le blesser lui aussi

Kellan : Je suis pressé de voir ça à l'écran

Savannah : Je suis toute excitée aussi, le tournage va durer 3mois, ça va me faire bizarre de moins me consacrer à ma musique

Kristen : Je savais pas que tu voulais devenir actrice

Savannah : C'est pas un truc qui m'attire particulièrement, mais le réalisateur m'a appelé en disant qu'il me voulait, parce que j'avais une tête à jouer des malades mentaux _(elle sourit à Robert, se rappelant sa passion pour les comportements mentaux des hommes, qui comprit)_...bizarrement, je l'ai prit pour un compliment

Elle fut interrompue par l'I Phone de Robert qui vibra, il éclata de rire face au message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Jackson : Tu partages la plaisanterie

Robert : J'ai eu le rôle pour un film indépendant

Kellan : Décidément

Kristen : Je vois pas où est la plaisanterie

Robert : Je suis le fiancé de Savannah

Savannah recracha son milk shake à ses mots.

Savannah : Excuses moi

Robert : C'est moi le type qui joue ton fiancé, et qui te tue_ (sourire aux lèvres)_

Savannah : T'es sérieux ! Ahhhhh !

Tous les deux se frappèrent dans les mains, heureux de la nouvelle.

Savannah : Je suis heureuse de faire mon premier film avec un ami

Robert : Je comprend pas, on s'est pas vu en audition

Savannah : Mon emploi du temps était très chargé, ils m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'il voulait que je fasse le film, j'ai lu le script, j'ai dit que ça m'interressé mais que j'étais en pleine tournée, donc ils sont venus me voir avant un concert, je l'ai faite avec mon frère, parce que justement ils avaient pas trouvé le personnage principal masculin...je suppose que ton audition se passait en même temps que ma tournée

Robert : Je comprend mieux

Savannah : Ça va être fun !...c'est pas tous les jours que je vais jouer avec le « sex symbol 2010 »

Kristen : Mort de rire

Savannah : T'étais trop marrant hier Rob !

Kristen : Hilarant

Robert : J'y crois pas que j'ai reçu ce prix, sérieusement, dans une semaine, ils auront trouvé quelqu'un d'autre

Savannah : Le mec arrive sur la scène, genre « T'es sérieux ? C'est moi le plus beau mec ? Yeah, je m'y attendais pas du tout » avec un air faussement étonné

Kristen : Le mec arrive habillé comme tous les jours

Savannah : Aucun effort, et c'est lui le plus beau...alors que Zac Efron était là avec son beau costume et sa mèche rebelle, y s'attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce son nom

Kristen/Savannah : Le charme à la Pattinson

Soudain, Savannah vit un paparazzi posté derrière la vitre du restaurant. Elle appela un serveur.

Savannah : Excusez moi, j'ai les yeux assez sensibles, et le soleil n'arrange rien, ça ne vous dérange pas de placer le paravent qui est à côté des plantes, et de le mettre juste devant la baie vitrée, s'il vous plait _(plaçant un billet de 500$ dans la poche du serveur)_

Serveur : Oui mademoiselle

Avant que le serveur ne s'exécute, la jeune fille adressa un son majeur au paparazzi.

Kristen : Je sais pourquoi je t'aime

Savannah : A ton service ma chérie

Soudain Savannah fut prise d'un vertige, alors qu'elle était assise, ce qui n'échappa à personne, elle en comprit tout de suite la cause.


	6. Le début de la fin

**Merci pour vos messages, toujours aussi heureuse que ça vous plaise**

**Désolé pour le manque de narration, on me l'a fait remarqué, j'essaierais d'en mettre plus, pour mieux décrire les sentiments**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le début de la fin**

Jackson : Savannah, ça va ?

Savannah : Un vertige

Kristen : Un vertige alors que t'es assise (inquiète)

Savannah : Je suis un peu fatiguée

La jeune fille se releva, mais fut prise à nouveau d'un vertige.

Très vite, Jackson et Robert qui était à ses côtés, se levèrent rapidement de leurs sièges pour rattraper Savannah.

Jackson : Hey ma puce !

Robert : Elle est toute pâle

Savannah : Appelez Dorotha, je fais juste de l'hypoglycémie _(encore dans les vapes)_

Jackson prit le portable de sa compagne, et appela sa fidèle servante, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Dorotha : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jackson : Savannah a des vertiges, elle ne tient plus debout

Kristen : Les gars, je crois que c'est grave là...chérie

Jackson : Ma puce réponds

Savannah se tordit de douleur, jusqu'à en pleurer.

Kellan : Appelez une ambulance, je vais la porter jusqu'au salon de l'hôtel

Kristen : Masque son visage, les vautours sont dehors

Ses amis furent surpris par l'état de Savannah, elle qui était toujours toute pimpante, fraîche et très en forme.

Pendant ce temps, les questions fusaient dans le cerveau de Savannah, qui comprenait pas son léger évanouissement et ses douleurs, elle avait pourtant bu 2 milk-shakes pendant son petit déjeuner, et c'était faite une piqûre d'insuline, lorsqu'elle s'était enfermé dans les toilettes, loin du regard de son amoureux.

Dorotha comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de son diabète.

Dorotha : Je vais aller chercher ses affaires

Quelques minutes plus tard, Savannah se trouvait dans une chambre à Saint Pierre, l'hôpital le plus proche.

Tous ses amis se trouvaient à ses côtés, intriguaient par l'état de la jeune fille, seule Dorotha se trouvait dans le couloir, voulant intercepter le médecin, avant qu'il ne révèle son état devant ses amis.

Dorotha : Alors docteur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Docteur : Il va falloir surveiller de près l'état de Savannah, son diabète évolue et pas dans de bonnes conditions, nous allons augmenter sa dose quotidienne d'insuline, il faudra qu'elle soit plus souvent sous perfusion

Dorotha : Ça va dégénéré, n'est ce pas ?

Docteur : Nous pensons que la maladie de Savannah se dégrade, s'aggrave même, il ne restera plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse pouvoir marcher sans perfusion...ce matin, son corps a lancé une alerte, lui informant que son insuline se dissout plus rapidement qu'habituellement et que ses forces s'épuisent au bout de quelques minutes

Dorotha : Combien de temps ?

Docteur : Je ne peux pas être précis

Dorotha : Combien de temps ? (répétant sa question avec plus de colère)

Docteur : Moins d'un an

Dorotha : Toujours pas de greffes ?

Docteur : Comme on a surement du vous le dire, Savannah a un groupe sanguin très rare, lui faire une greffe ne ferait qu'accélérer sa mort...mais, nous attendons tout de même, personne ne sait ce qui se pourrait se passer

Dorotha : Je pensais qu'elle avait encore quelques années ?

Docteur : La science n'est jamais exacte

Dorotha : Faites moi une faveur, ne lui dites rien...je le ferais moi même...dites lui seulement que c'était juste une crise, qu'elle a surement forcé dans ses réserves

Docteur : Bien

Le docteur et Dorotha firent leur entrée dans la chambre de Savannah.

Docteur : Bonjour tout le monde, je suis le docteur Lina

Kristen : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Docteur : Mademoiselle Perry a seulement fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, rien de bien grave

Robert : Pourtant elle a mangé pendant le petit déjeuner

Docteur : Pas assez de glucides surement, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va la garder en observation cette nuit, et tout ira bien demain...je dois vous laisser, je reviendrai plus tard

Le docteur rejoignit la sortie, pour les laisser seuls.

Savannah : Vous verriez vos têtes, on dirait que je vais mourir

Dorotha retenu un sanglot à cette remarque.

Jackson : Tu nous as fait peur

Dorotha : Vous devriez aller chercher un café et quelques confiseries pour vous et Savannah, à la cafétéria d'en bas, il paraît que l'hôpital a un très bon service

Jackson : Je préfère rester avec Savannah, allez y les autres

Dorotha : Tu devrais la laisser se reposer, le docteur a insisté

Voyant que Dorotha insistait pour qu'elle soit seule, Savannah intervint.

Savannah : Chéri vas y, j'ai sommeil...tu voudrais pas nuire à mon état

Jackson : OK, mais je reviens dans une demie heure

Kristen : Je prends soin ton homme ma belle

Savannah : Pas trop quand même

Kristen : Dois je te rappeler que toi, jolie fille de 19ans, va jouer pendant 3mois avec mon homme, alors j'ai tout les droits

Savannah : Tu me le paieras Stewart

Kristen : Si t'arrive à sortir de ce lit Perry (lui embrassant le front)

Tous ses amis quittèrent la chambre. Savannah comprit tout de suite, en voyant le regard fuyant de Dorotha.

Savannah : Ça se dégrade n'est ce pas ?

Dorotha : Ton état s'aggrave trop vite

Savannah : Ne le dis pas à mes frères

Dorotha : Ils ont droit de savoir !

Savannah : Non ! Hors de question !

Dorotha : Pourquoi ?

Savannah : Ils ne me laisseront plus vivre normalement, depuis que maman n'est plus là, ils me surprotègent, à suivre mes moindres pas

Dorotha : Tu vas bientôt mourir ! _(prise de colère)_

Savannah : Je sais

Dorotha : Non, tu ne sais pas...Ils s'inquiètent constamment pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront le jour de ta mort, quand ils comprendront que tes jours étaient comptés et que tu ne leur a rien dit

Savannah : Tu crois que je ne vois pas tout ça...ils ne vivent plus à cause de moi, Tyler a divorcé à cause de moi, il ne s'occupe plus de ses enfants, et Gianni, il fait semblant qu'il est indifférent, mais il vient me voir dans ma chambre, pour voir si je respire toujours, ne parlons pas des 4autres...on le savait tous dès le début que je ne vivrais pas longtemps (laissant sa peine submergeait ses yeux)

Dorotha : Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? (ne voulant contrarier plus la jeune fille)

Savannah : Qu'as dit le médecin ? (séchant ses larmes)

Dorotha : Tu devras plus souvent te mettre sous perfusion, ils ont un mini appareil avec un cathéter, qui te permettra d'être tout le temps sous insuline...ensuite, tu seras plus souvent fatiguée, et tu _(ne pouvant continuer)_

Savannah : Coma jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive

Dorotha : Oui

Savannah : Bien...c'est pas comme ci c'était une surprise

En réalité s'en était une, Savannah pensait pouvoir encore vivre jusqu'à ses 27ans, comme le pensait les médecins, il y a quelques années. Pour les prochains mois, elle devra vivre en mode accéléré.

Il sera encore plus difficile de cacher sa maladie à ses amis, et son amant.

Dorotha : Et Jackson ?

Savannah : Je lui écrirais une lettre pour qu'il comprenne

Dorotha : Une lettre ! _(déçue par la réponse)_

Savannah : Je ne veux pas le quitter, il est en hors de question, je l'aime trop pour ça

- : Tu m'aimes trop pourquoi ?

Savannah essuya très vite ses larmes, en voyant Jackson et Kristen dans la chambre.

Jackson : Hey bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Savannah : Rien, c'est Dorotha qui me met dans tous ses états

Jackson : Dorotha ne fais pas pleurer notre princesse

Savannah : Elle comptait partir de toute façon

Dorotha : Je serais dans le couloir, je vais demander au médecin quand tu pourras sortir, je ne crois pas qu'il sera nécessaire que tu restes ici _(le regard froid)_

Savannah : D'accord

2 semaines plus tard, Savannah avait un nouveau traitement, elle avait fait jurer à Dorotha de garder le secret, pas encore prête à chambouler une fois de plus la vie de ses frères.

La jeune fille s'occupait encore plus souvent, s'interdisant de penser que bientôt ce serait fini, sa vie, sa musique...ses battements de coeur.

Personne ne tenait autant à la vie qu'elle, elle aimait vivre, manger, chanter, écrire, passer des soirées inoubliables avec ses amis.

Une autre question lui trottait dans la tête : Devait elle en informer ses amis ? Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Comment allait il le prendre ?


	7. Le perdant se teint les cheveux en bleus

**Vos messages sont me font vraiment plaisir**

**Au risque de me répéter : Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous plaise, et j'espère que la suite en fera autant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le perdant se teint les cheveux en bleus**

Cette après midi, Savannah avait décidé d'offrir le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait prévu pour Robert.

Robert, Kristen, Jackson et elle se trouvaient dans une première voiture, qui était suivie d'une deuxième voiture où se trouvait Kellan, Tyler, Julian et Tom.

Robert : Kris, tu me promets qu'elle ne m'emmène pas dans un club de strip-tease

Savannah : Kris ne dis rien

Kristen : Je comprends pas pourquoi tu stresses autant

Robert : La dernière fois que Little S a voulu me faire une surprise, je me suis retrouvé dans une boite échangiste

« _FLASH BACK :_

_Ce soir, Savannah et Robert se retrouvaient sur le canapé, la tête du jeune homme sur les cuisses de son amie._

_Après avoir mangé un repas copieux, ils s'étaient posés sur le sofa, zappant sur l'écran plat._

_Savannah : Sérieux, faut qu'on trouve un truc à faire ?_

_Robert : On a tout fait, regarder un DVD, manger, danser, écrit, jouer, on a été dans des bars toute la semaine, avec une gueule de bois pas possible chaque jour, dont 2fois où ça c'est mal fini...alors si tu as une idée ?_

_Soudain Savannah se leva du canapé, sans prévenir Robert, dont la tête tomba brutalement sur le sofa._

_Robert : Aie, tu pourrais prévenir ! (se massant l'arrière du crâne)_

_Savannah : Désolé_

_La jeune fille fouilla dans le tiroir du meuble qui se trouvait en dessous de l'écran plat._

_Robert : Tu cherches quoi ?_

_Savannah : Un tract, Julian me l'a donné hier, c'est une nouvelle boîte qui vient d'ouvrir dans l'est de L.A_

_Robert : Tu veux aller en boîte ? (étonné, savant que Savannah n'aimait pas ça)_

_Savannah : Je sais, je déteste ça...mais, on peut toujours essayer, ça nous coûtera rien_

_Robert : Et si on se fait repéré ?_

_Savannah : Ah, le voilà ! (ressortant le tract du tiroir) On avisera...tu veux y aller ou pas ?_

_Robert : Je vais aller me changer (se relevant du canapé)_

_Savannah : OK, on se retrouve dans dix minutes_

_Rejoignant chacun leur chambre, ils se préparèrent. Trouvant qu'il faisait très chaud, en cette nuit d'été, Savannah opta pour une robe débardeur blanche où était dessiné le portrait d'une pin-up, elle accorda avec ses converses plates blanches._

_Elle ressortit de sa chambre en même temps que Robert, Savannah souria en voyant la tenue de son ami, qui était vêtu d'une tee shirt blanc avec le portrait d'une pin up aussi._

_Savannah : Sérieux, on doit être jumeau dans une vie antérieure_

_Robert : Je voudrais pas_

_Savannah : Pourquoi ?_

_Robert : Parce que je pourrais pas fantasmer sur toi !_

_Savannah : Mort de rire, tais toi dont Don Juan ! (lui pinçant légèrement la hanche)_

_Ils quittèrent la villa quelques instants après, dans la porsche rouge de Savannah._

_Le trajet dura trois quart d'heure, avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant la boite._

_Savannah : Je te jure que si ma voiture sent la cigarette, je te ferais traîner la corde au cou derrière ma voiture_

_Robert : Finalement, c'est pas vrai_

_Savannah : Quoi dont ?_

_Robert : Tout ce qui est petit n'est pas mignon (souriant de toute ses dents, tapotant le haut du crâne de Savannah)_

_Savannah : Comment je peux être amie avec un être aussi abjecte !_

_Robert : Tout est dans mon charme (faisant semblant secouer ses cheveux)_

_Savannah : C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi !_

_Après une légère attente, ils finirent par entrer dans la boite._

_La boite était un très grand entrepôt aménagé. Savannah et Robert furent surprit par la beauté du bâtiment._

_Pour ne pas se perdre de vue, Robert attrapa la main de son amie, pour rejoindre le bar._

_Robert : Tu prends quoi ?_

_Savannah : Une vodka red bull_

_Robert : 2 vodka red bull (s'adressant au barman)_

_Après avoir prit leur consommation, ils se dirigèrent vers le bout de la boite, où se trouvait plusieurs carrés VIP, enfin ce qu'il semblait être. Dans la pièce qui était fermée de rideau blanc, se trouvait une sorte de grand matelas blanc._

_Savannah : Ils croient quoi, qu'on va coucher là_

_Robert : Qui sait ?_

_Les deux amis prirent place sur le matelas, qui était très confortable au toucher selon Savannah._

_Ils relevèrent la tête quand un couple entra dans le « carré »._

_Homme : On peut savoir avec vous ?_

_Savannah : Ouais, pourquoi pas_

_Femme : Ça fait longtemps que vous venez ici ?_

_Savannah : Non, c'est la première fois, on avait envie d'essayer_

_Homme : Vous en dîtes quoi ?_

_Savannah : Pour l'instant ça va_

_Femme : Je me présente, Kelly, et voici mon fiancé Mickey_

_Savannah : Moi c'est Savannah, et mon ami Robert (heureuse qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas)_

_Mickey prit place à côté de Savannah, ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille._

_Mickey : Vous êtes sublime_

_Savannah : Merci (gênée par autant de proximité)_

_Kelly : Vous aviez déjà essayé avec des amis_

_Robert : D'habitude on aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit, mais comme on s'ennuyait un peu, on a voulu changer_

_Mickey : C'est bien le changement (replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Savannah derrière son oreille)_

_Soudain, Savannah fixa un bocal plein de préservatifs . Elle comprit tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait._

_Savannah : Je crois qu'on est dans une boite échangiste (soufflant à l'oreille de Robert)_

_Le jeune homme recracha son verre._

_Robert : Quoi ?_

_Savannah : Faut qu'on bouge_

_Robert posa son verre au sol, il fit de même avec le verre de la jeune fille, prit la main de Savannah et se précipita vers la sortie, s'en s'excuser auprès du couple._

_Dans la voiture, Savannah éclata de rire, prise d'un fou rire, devant un Robert légèrement vexé._

_Robert : Plus jamais je te fais confiance_

_Savannah : C'est pas toi qui a failli te faire bouffer par un mec en chaleur ! (reprenant son sérieux)_

_« Fin du flash Back »_

Savannah : Hey, je le savais pas, je pensais que c'était une banale boite de nuit !

Robert : Et mon cul c'est du poulet

Savannah : Ah ouais ? Appétissant tout ça

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux 4x4 noires arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un circuit géant.

Les 8amis descendirent de voiture.

Robert : Je vois toujours pas ce que c'est

Savannah : Toi comme moi, on est fan de grosse voiture de course, enfin plus que moi que toi

Robert : T'as juste les moyens qui suivent avec, c'est tout

Savannah : Enfin bref, je me suis dit que ça te plairait de rouler dans une belle voiture de course, sans limitation de vitesse, tout en faisant une compétition

Kellan : T'es sérieuse ?

Tyler : Y a rien de plus sérieux, une voiture, un pilote, un copilote, trois voitures sur le départ...tu gagnes le prix du meilleur pilote au bout de 3courses

Kellan : Je regrette pas d'être venu !

Robert/Tom : Moi non plus

Savannah : Tant mieux

Kristen : Qui est le dernier vainqueur ?

Savannah : Julian, mais c'est parce qu'il triche

Julian : J'y crois pas, c'est la crevette qui dit ça...c'est toi qui a voulu me pousser hors de la route, ta blague c'est juste retourner contre toi

Savannah : Ouais, ouais, ouais

Tyler : Vous avez finis

Savannah : Donc 4 équipes de 2, cette course ne compte pas, vu que Kris, Tom, Kellan et Rob n'en ont jamais fait...Kris, tu viens avec moi ?

Kristen : Oh que oui

Savannah : Tom avec Tyler

Tom : OK

Savannah : Rob avec Jackson

Robert : OK

Savannah : Et Kellan avec Julian

Kellan : Génial (tapant dans la main du dernier)

Savannah : Maintenant, on va voir nos voitures (sourire aux lèvres)

Ils arrivèrent dans un hangar, où se trouvait pas moins d'une cinquantaine de voiture, toute les unes plus belles que les autres, customisées selon les goûts des conducteurs.

Savannah se posta devant une mini cooper noire métallisée, où était inscrit son surnom.

Robert : T'es sérieuse, tu comptes faire une course avec ce play-mobile ?

Savannah s'approcha de son ami, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Savannah : Peu importe qui gagnera, je veux une course contre toi, tu verras ce que ça fait de se faire battre, par une fille

Robert : Le perdant se teint les cheveux en bleus

Tyler : Je te conseille de pas faire de pari, Savannah est coriace

Savannah : Pari tenu

Robert : J'ai pas fini, et fais toutes ses apparitions publiques avec cette coupe pendant une semaine

Savannah : Pari tenu

Robert : Bien (lui serrant la main pour conclure le pari)

Une fois Savannah et Kristen dans la voiture, Jackson emmena Robert à la leur.

Jackson : Ne jamais insulter la voiture de Savannah

Robert : J'aime les paris, surtout avec Savannah !

Jackson : J'ai vu ça

Dix minutes plus tard. Les quatres novices furent impressionnés par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Tom : Tu te moques pas quand tu fais un cadeau toi

Savannah : Jamais !

Kellan : Je veux recommencer mais comme conducteur

Savannah : Avertissement avant de prendre le volant, et je suis très sérieuse en disant ça

Robert : Savannah sérieuse ! Waouw, qu'on appelle la BBC

Savannah : Je peux ? (s'adressant à Kristen)

Kristen : Je t'en prie

Savannah donna une claque sur le bras nu de Robert, qui fut marquer très vite d'une trace rouge.

Robert : Aiieeee ! Mais t'es malade !

Savannah : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Approches

Robert : Non !

Savannah : Approches ou je te frappe

Robert baissa la tête pour se mettre au niveau de son amie, qui lui embrassa la joue pour se faire pardonner.

Savannah : La prochaine fois que tu te fous de ma gueule, tu voudras plus que Kris te chevauche

Les garçons : Ouille ! (en cœur)

Tyler : Bon, on vous laisse, ou vous avez fini !

Savannah : Je disais...oui, avertissement et je rigole pas avec ça (visant Robert du regard), pas de « je me la pète », si vous sentez mal un virage, ralentissez sinon TMZ annoncera le premier votre décès

Julian : Je crois qu'ils ont comprit Little S

Savannah : Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir !

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut l'équipe de Kellan/Julian qui gagna, suivit de près par Savannah/Kristen, Robert/Jackson, et en dernier Tom/Tyler.

Kellan : Ben alors Savannah, t'as l'air moins souriante d'un coup

Savannah : Ta gueule Kellan ! (boudant)

Kristen : Je comprend pas, pourtant on était bien parti

Savannah : Il a du prendre un raccourci c'est tout !

Julian : Trouves pas d'excuse Little S

Savannah : Bon...je crois que nous deux, on a un rencard, à ta place je retirerai mon pari, t'es troisième (s'adressant à Robert)

Robert : Jamais Perry

Savannah : Je t'aurais prévenu Pattinson

Une demie heure plus tard, Savannah cria victoire, sautillant autour de Robert, qui les bras croisé, avait la défaite amer.

Savannah : Ben alors Pattinson, on boude

Kristen : Mort de rire, tu verrais la tête que tu fais

Robert : Vous avez la victoire modeste

Savannah : Jamais

3 jours plus tard :

Robert fit 3 interviews avec des cheveux bleus, ré-expliquant à chaque fois, qu'il s'agissait d'un pari avec Savannah Perry.


	8. Journée de repos, enfin pas tant que ça!

Chapitre 8 : Journée de repos, enfin pas tant que ça !

Quelques jours plus tard :

Savannah se réveilla, encore très fatiguée, par son concert de la veille, cherchant de la main, son amoureux, elle fut surprise quand elle trouva sa place vide.

Elle sursauta quand son portable vibra plusieurs fois, sur sa table de chevet.

« Salut bébé, je me trompe où tu viens de te réveiller ! J'ai dû partir pour rentrer en studio...Déjà envie de te revoir ! Je t'aime, fais attention à toi ! Xoxo ! »

Elle souria au message, et décida d'y répondre.

« Dommage, tu vas rater le moment de la douche, l'un de mes moments préférés passés à deux, je me contenterai de mon petit et maigre doigt »

Avant qu'elle n'est pu reposer son téléphone, elle reçut un autre message, cette fois, de Robert.

« Mort de rire, je viens de lire l'article dont tu me parlais l'autre jour...certaines personnes ont le caractère de la connerie très prononcé...alors comme ça, ton lieu parfait pour faire l'amour est un lit, j'aurais pensé à un truc moins commun, venant d'une tigresse comme toi...Rob »

Elle répondit sans attendre :

« Un lit permet plusieurs positions, on y est à l'aise, et puis ça fait moins mal que de se faire prendre contre le mur...Savannah »

Un message reçu :

« Parfois, l'envie ne suit pas avec le lieu, c'est maintenant, tout de suite ! Une ruelle ! Une voiture ! »

« Monsieur Pattinson fait l'amour dans une ruelle, j'aurais jamais cru, t'as l'air tout sage comme ça ! »

« Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, toi, le sait mieux que tout le monde »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ? A part me parler de sexe »

« Rien, je viens de quitter Kris, elle part pour son tournage »

« Ça te dit un déjeuner chez moi, on restera ici, j'ai besoin de toi, pour un texte et on se fera un concert ce soir ? »

« J'attendais que tu me le proposes ! Je prends une douche et je te rejoins »

« No problem ! A tout à l'heure...XOXO »

Une heure plus tard, Savannah qui finit par s'habiller avec un short en lin, et un débardeur noir, rejoignit la cuisine, pour prendre son habituel piqûre d'insuline.

Savannah : Les cernes sous les yeux, voudraient elles dirent que tu as passé une excellente nuit Dorotha ? (sautant pour prendre place sur le plan de travail)

Dorotha : Pas du tout !

Savannah : Menteuse ! Racontes moi ! Il est comment ? Je le connais ?

Dorotha : Il s'appelle Adam, on a juste passé la nuit ensemble, rien de bien sérieux

Savannah : Dorotha, fille d'une nuit...je suis surprise

Dorotha : Il est très beau, et intelligente, mais je ne crois pas qu'il va me rappeler

Savannah : Vous aviez bu avant de coucher ?

Dorotha : Non, juste un verre de vodka

Savannah : A ton avis, il a prit son pieds ?

Dorotha : Je crois, je n'en suis pas sûre

Savannah : A t'il prononcer ton nom pendant l'acte ?

Dorotha : Oui, plusieurs fois

Savannah : Alors il va te rappeler, tout les mecs qui ont prononcé mon nom pendant qu'on faisaient l'amour, m'ont rappelé dans les jours qui ont suivit la nuit

Dorotha : Tu es sûre ?

Savannah : Tu verras, mais fais la nana qui a complètement oublié, qui ne s'en souvient plus

Dorotha : D'accord, mais est ce que je dois accepter si il m'invite à nouveau

Savannah : Oui, mais décide du lieu, tu dois faire en sorte que ce soit toi qui maitrise la situation

Elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte, Savannah sauta de son perchoir pour aller ouvrir. Elle souria en voyant la personne en face d'elle.

Savannah : Salut beau gosse (sautant dans les bras de son ami)

Robert : Salut ma belle...C'est fou ce que t'as le don de sentir bon (le nez dans les cheveux de Savannah)

Savannah : Merci

Elle prit la main de son ami, pour l'amener à la table dans le jardin, où le petit déjeuner était prêt.

Robert : Hum, tu sais pourquoi j'aime venir chez toi ? Après te voir bien sûr

Savannah : Bien sûr...dis moi

Robert : La cuisine de Dorotha

Savannah : Personne n'y résiste !

Ils prirent place autour de la table.

Robert : Tes frères sont pas là ?

Savannah : Ils viendront manger à midi

Soudain, une feuille sur la table attira l'attention du jeune homme qui la prit, mais Savannah qui savait de quoi il s'agissait, voulu la lui reprendre.

Savannah : Pattinson, rends moi cette feuille ?

Robert : C'est quoi ? Une lettre d'amour

Savannah : Non, rends la moi

Robert : Je veux savoir c'est quoi avant

Décidant d'avoir coût que coût ce bout de papier, Savannah joua de ses charmes. Elle se releva de sa chaise, et s'approcha doucement de son ami.

Robert : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? (intrigué)

Savannah : Rien

La jeune fille chevaucha son ami, qui fut surprit par ce geste, cachant toujours derrière lui la feuille.

Savannah : Tu veux pas me donner cette feuille ?

Robert : Non

Savannah passa au niveau supérieur, elle avança son visage doucement de celui de Robert, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami, s'engageant dans un baiser timide, qui prit beaucoup d'ampleur, quand Robert lui répondit, enlaçant de ses mains la taille de la jeune fille, qui en profita pour prendre des mains, la feuille.

Elle se détacha très vite ensuite de son ami, se releva et reprit place sur sa chaise.

Savannah ria en voyant le visage figé de Robert.

Savannah : T'aurais je fait de l'effet Pattinson ? Mort de rire, tu verrais ta tête !

Robert : Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? (surprit)

Savannah : T'as pas voulu me rendre ma feuille, j'ai employé les grands moyens

Robert : Petite allumeuse va !

Savannah : C'est pas toi qui rêver d'un baiser Perry

Robert : J'ai une copine

Savannah : C'était pour rire, paniques pas Rob...et puis, tu as répondu à ce baiser

Robert souria à la jeune femme, intriguait de ce qu'il y a avait sur ce papier, pour qu'elle en vienne à l'embrasser.

Robert : C'est quoi pour que ce soit si important ?

Savannah : Je peux pas te le dire

Robert : On se connait trop pour que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose !

Savannah : Ouais, mais ça c'est trop important pour que je puisse t'en parler

Robert : A voir ta tête, je vois ça...sérieusement, je serais muet comme une tombe

Savannah : Tu ne l'écrirais même pas dans ton journal intime ? (toujours l'air sérieux)

Robert : Promit (riant à cette question)

Savannah : Je t'ai déjà dit que la musique n'était pas ma seule activité

Robert : Ouais

Savannah : Et je t'ai dit aussi que j'avais déjà étudié la psychologie criminelle

Robert : Hum

Savannah : De temps en temps, le département des sciences du comportement, enfin le FBI, me demande d'analyser des dossiers de victimes, qui aurait subi les mêmes tortures d'un même tueur

Robert : T'es sérieuse là ?

Savannah : Je te mentirais pas sur un truc aussi gros

Robert : Explique

Savannah : Souvent ce qu'on me demande, c'est de créer un profil pour savoir à quel genre de tueur on a à faire...schizophrène, sociopathe, égocentrique, plûtot timide

Robert : Comment ça se fait que tu fasses ça ?

Savannah : La psychologie criminelle est mon autre grande passion, savoir la cause du crime, savoir quel est la différence entre un mec qui dit vouloir tuer quelqu'un mais qui ne le fait pas, et un autre mec qui dit vouloir tuer quelqu'un et qui lui passe à l'acte

Robert : Ouawww ! Tu m'étonnes de jour en jour...donc là, c'est peut être le profil d'un tueur en série que t'es en train de faire ?

Savannah : Exact...tu comprends que je ne puisse pas te le faire montrer, et que je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses

Robert : Désolé, je t'embêterai plus...mais, je peux savoir comment t'en es arrivé là ?

Savannah : J'ai fait des études, pendant 5ans, ensuite, j'ai suivi toutes sortes de séminaires...et puis, et puis

Robert : Hey ma belle, si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave ? (plaçant une de mes mèches de la jeune fille derrière son oreille)

Savannah : Non, faut que ça sorte...je t'ai dit que mes parents sont morts, mais jamais comment

Robert : Hum

Savannah : Un jour, alors que je rentrais avec mes frères de l'école, on a vu une ambulance dans la rue, quand j'ai vu que c'était chez nous qu'ils s'étaient arrêté...j'ai couru pour aller voir, j'ai paniqué encore plus quand j'ai vu la police, qui n'a pas réussi à m'arrêter quand j'ai voulu rentrer dans la maison

Savannah ne pu s'empêcher de garder ses larmes, période trop douloureuse encore, et qui le sera surement encore pendant longtemps.

Robert : Respire ma puce

Savannah : Et là, je l'ai vu...ma mère pendue au lustre, nue et ensanglantée, 25 plaies ouvertes...mon père...mon père, lui était tout près d'elle, les yeux ouverts, scotché, nu aussi, castré

Robert fut horrifié par l'atrocité des crimes. Voulant réconforter son amie, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Robert : Comment ils ont pu ?

Savannah : En fait c'était un homme de 25ans, qui supportait pas que l'on puisse toucher aux belles femmes, qui selon lui étaient des anges, qui devait rester pure...la police n'arrivait pas avancer, il s'agissait déjà du quatrième crime dans l'état, alors j'ai voulu voir les points communs, j'ai tout analysé, et j'ai fini par trouver

Robert : T'es la nana la plus courageuse

Savannah : Il faut pas que je me laisse aller, sinon j'arrêterais pas

Robert : Hey ma belle ! (lui relevant du doigt le menton) Ne t'obliges pas être pétillante, toujours souriante, c'est vrai que je t'aime comme ça...mais, on n'est pas des robots

Savannah : Merci Rob...assez pleurer, ce mec m'a fait déjà trop bavé (séchant ses larmes)

Dorotha fit son apparition.

Dorotha : Savannah, tu vas bien ?

Savannah : Oui Dorotha

Dorotha : Je voulais te prévenir que ton nouveau piano est arrivé

Savannah : C'est vrai ! Oh mon Dieu ! Enfin ! (tapant dans ses mains)

Dorotha : Je l'ai installé dans la salle 3

Savannah : Merci Dorotha

Dorotha : Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner (quittant le jardin)

Robert : Nouveau piano ?

Savannah : Ouais, tu vas l'aimer...il est magnifique

Prenant son ami par la main, elle le traîna jusqu'à sa troisième salle de musique, qu'elle avait aménagé depuis peu.

Il s'agissait d'un piano noir, en bois, il semblait âgé, très âgé.

Savannah : Je l'ai enfin...ils ont réussi à le restaurer

Robert : Il date de quand ?

Savannah : La vraie question n'est pas il date de quand, mais il est à qui ?

Robert : Et il est à qui ?

Savannah : Mozart

Robert : Fous toi de ma gueule !

Savannah : Je te le jure ! C'est le piano du virtuose, je l'ai essayé quand j'étais à Prague, il a un son exceptionnel, il l'ont trouvé depuis peu je ne sais où, et j'y ai mit le prix...tu veux l'essayer ?

Robert : T'es sérieuse ?

Savannah : Bien sûr que oui ! Au fait Pattinson ?

Robert : Hum (s'installant derrière le piano)

Savannah : Tu embrasses très bien !

Robert : Je suis étonné que tu le sois

Savannah : Frimeur

Ils jouèrent, rigolèrent et discutèrent ensemble quelques heures, avant que Tyler ne vienne les interrompre.

Tyler : Salut vous deux

Savannah : Hey Tyler

Son grand frère la porta dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front.

Tyler : Bien dormi ?

Savannah : Très, les autres sont là ?

Tyler : On va passer à table, Rob tu manges avec nous ?

Savannah : Bien sûr que oui, on passe la journée ensemble

Tyler : Alors Rob, ça fait quoi d'être devant le piano de Mozart ?

Robert : J'hésite entre l'orgasme ou l'orgasme

Les deux frères et sœurs rirent.

Tyler : Au fait, Pharell Williams m'a appelé, il veut te voir sur son album, il a composé toutes les mélodies, mais il veut que ce soit toi qui les reprenne

Savannah : T'as la maquette ?

Tyler : Ouais, j'ai écouté, c'est funky, un peu tout les genres, tu devrais aimer normalement

Savannah : OK

Ils rejoignirent tous les trois, le reste de la fratrie, qui avait déjà prit place autour de la table.

Savannah/Robert : Salut les gars

Alexis : Vous en avez mit du temps, je crève de faim moi

Savannah : Fallait commencer

Alexis : Figures toi que j'ai voulu, mais tu connais Tyler avec son obsession de manger ensemble, au même moment

Tyler : Ta gueule Alex, tu parles trop !

James : On a vu qu'hier les MTV Movie Awards...t'as déchiré Little S

Savannah : Tu en doutais ?

James : Avoue que même toi, tu avais des doutes

Alexis : Au faites, vous avez pas remarqué qu'à notre table on avait tout de même...Monsieur Pattinson, sex symbol 2010

Robert : Oh la honte ! Vous avez vu ça (cachant son visage derrière ses mains)

Dean : Mort de rire

Savannah : Non, moi j'aime bien quand il reçoit ses deux prix, genre « je suis étonné, vous êtes sérieux, c'est moi le plus beau, je m'y attendais pas du tout »

Robert : Te fous pas de gueule Perry !

Savannah : Avoue que t'étais hilarant, on était mort de rire avec Kris

Alexis : En plus le gars arrive en jean tee shirt, les autres se sont démenés, et lui arrive comme ça, l'air de rien, en touriste

Savannah : C'est ce qui fait son charme, ne pas rentrer dans le moule « être propre sur soi, pour plaire »

Tyler : Arrêtez de le charrier, le pauvre est tout rouge

Robert : Merci Tyler

Soudain le portable de Dylan fit vibrer toute la table, ce qui effraya Robert qui n'avait pas l'habitude.

Savannah : Paniques pas, c'est le portable de Dylan

Dylan souria en voyant le message.

Alexis : Je parie que c'est un message coquin

Dylan : T'y es pas du tout

Savannah : C'est qui alors ?

Dylan : Candice, elle veut venir

Savannah : Oh non !

Gianni : Ben Little S, t'as peur qu'une autre jolie fille soit à notre table

Tyler : Tu rigoles ! Savannah est beaucoup plus belle qu'elle

Savannah : Merci grand frère chéri (lui envoyant un baiser de loin)...non, c'est juste que Rob est là, et là dernière fois, elle m'a vu en première page avec lui, et elle a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il venait chez moi, elle l'aurait un tas d'autographe à lui faire signer...et j'ai pas envie qu'il se sauve, il vient justement ici, parce qu'il est tranquille, alors fais le pas fuir

Dylan : Égoïste !

Savannah : Non, mais sérieux on va pas passer le déjeuner à écouter ses histoires à la con

Robert : Elle est si chiante que ça ?

Savannah : Si tu savais ! Dylan sort avec elle, juste parce que il peut la baiser quand il veut...elle passe son temps à se tartiner de gloss, et à mouler du cul

Tyler : Savannah !

Savannah : Désolé

A la fin du repas, qui fut très marrant pour Robert, qui s'était beaucoup plu dans cette ambiance très fraternelle, heureux d'avoir pu rencontrer Savannah. Avec elle, il pouvait s'éloigner pendant quelques temps de toute la pression médiatique, ils avaient tous les deux une passion indéfinie pour la musique, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle était une bouffée d'air frais à elle toute seule.

Quand à Savannah, la présence de Robert, lui était devenu primordial, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui très vite, ils se comprenaient dans un regard, un geste.

Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble, ne se lassant jamais l'un de l'autre.

James : Ça vous dit un volley ball dans la piscine ? Histoire d'éliminer les calories

Dylan : C'est pour ça que le sport de chambre existe, imbécile !

James : Sérieusement, on est 8, deux équipes de 4

Savannah : Applaudissons tous James, qui a réussi à compter (applaudissant)

James : Ta gueule Little S !

Tyler : Faisons le, ou sinon, il nous lâchera pas

Savannah : Je peux choisir en première mon équipe ? (toute excitée)

James : Vas y

Savannah : Tyler, James, Dylan et Rob

James : Non, pas Rob

Savannah : Pourquoi pas Rob ?

James : Vous avez deux grands dans votre équipe, donc je prends Rob

Savannah : Tricheur ! De toutes façons, on va vous écraser !

James : Cries pas victoire trop vite Little S !

Robert : De toutes façons, c'est pas une nana d'1m63 qui va nous battre !

Savannah : Tu viens d'annoncer la guerre Pattinson ! (lui jetant un regard noir) Pour bien être motivé, on va faire un pari, qui veut parier ?

Les 6 frères : Pas nous !

Tous les 6 savaient que pariaient avec leur petite sœur était dangereux.

Savannah : Trouillard ! Rob ? (une étincelle dans l'oeil)

Robert : Avec plaisir

Savannah : Voyons voir quel pourrait être l'enjeu ? Je veux quelque chose de fort (se caressant le menton, pour faire mine de réfléchir)...si tu perds, j'ai le droit de faire circuler la rumeur selon laquelle je suis enceinte de toi, et j'irais jusqu'au bout, pendant 3mois

Savannah et Robert avaient la même passion en ce qui concerne choquer les gens, Savannah voulait le pousser à bout, pour voir si le jeune homme se retirerait.

Robert : Pas de problème, mais si TU perds, tu me donneras avec un grand sourire ta jolie Ferrari noire

Robert savait que la jeune fille tenait à tout prix à ses voitures. Il fit exprès de choisir la plus belle.

A l'annonce du pari, Savannah fit une grimace désapprobatrice.

Savannah hésita devant la main tendu du jeune homme.

Robert : On hésite Perry ?

Savannah : Les gars, vous avez intérêt à déchirer...j'accepte le pari

Savannah serra la main de Robert pour conclure le pari.

Une heure trente plus tard, l'équipe de Savannah mena de 4points, ce qui ne ravi pas l'équipe adverse.

Savannah : Félicitations Papa ! (prenant la main de Robert pour la mettre sur son ventre)

Robert : Depuis quand soulever un partenaire est légal !

Savannah : J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune limite ! D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, c'est la deuxième fois que je te bats Pattinson !

Savannah appela Kristen, pour lui demander son accord, vu qu'il impliquait son compagnon, Kristen lui donna sans hésitation, éclatant de rire face au pari.

Crevés les deux amis se posèrent sur le pneumatique qui se trouvait sous le grand parasol près de la piscine.

Savannah : Je suis morte, je reviens

S'éclipsant dans la maison pour sa piqûre d'insuline, elle revint très vite auprès de son ami.

Savannah : J'espère que tu t'ennuie pas trop, j'ai pas voulu sortir aujourd'hui, histoire de me reposer un peu

Robert : T'inquiètes pas ma belle, je m'ennuie jamais avec toi

Ils s'endormirent sous le parasol, quelques minutes après.

Le soir venu, Robert avait ramené dans un sac des vêtements, pour pouvoir se changer pour le concert chez Savannah, prêt le premier, il alla frapper à la porte de la jeune fille.

Robert : Savannah ?

Savannah : C'est moi

Robert : T'es prête ?

Savannah : Pas encore, mais entres

Il entra pour la première fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, surpris par la décoration « new-yorkaise », et la grandeur de l'espace. Savannah fit son apparition les cheveux mouillés, simple serviette sur le corps.

Robert : Je peux revenir si tu veux

Savannah : Gêné Pattinson ! Mort de rire, assieds toi

Le jeune homme prit place sur le grand lit.

Robert : Belle décoration

Savannah : Merci, j'ai voulu retranscrire l'ambiance d'une nuit new-yorkaise dans ma chambre

Elle disparut quelques instants dans sa salle de bain, pour revenir en lingerie, ce qui surprit son ami.

Savannah : On s'est vu en maillot de bain, alors en lingerie c'est pareil

Elle ouvra la porte coulissante de sa penderie, elle en sortit en jean déchiré au niveau des genoux, qu'elle mit immédiatement, se chaussa de ses converses noires, puis chercha un tee shirt, elle finit par en sortir un noir avec la photographie de Maryline Monroe.

Robert : J'ai jamais vu une fille s'habillait aussi vite, à part Kristen...comme quoi faut pas des heures pour être sublime

Savannah : Oh merci mon chou (lui embrassant la joue)...c'est la douche qui me prend autant de temps, surtout avec mes cheveux

Savannah était une très jolie jeune fille, brune aux cheveux longs avec de grands yeux bleus très prononcé, traits qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, dont elle était extrêmement fière et jouer parfois avec.

Robert : Tu les as jamais coupé tes cheveux ?

Savannah : Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'une fille se devait d'avoir une longue chevelure pour plaire aux garçons, quand elle est morte, je me suis promit de ne jamais les couper...enfin, faut pas non plus qui descende en dessous de mon cul, parce que là ça ferait none

Robert : Non seulement tu as une belle chevelure, mais en plus qui sent très bon

Savannah : L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien (secouant sa tête de gauche à droite)

Robert : Mort de rire !

Savannah : Amènes ton cul, on y va

Robert : On est pas un peu loin du centre ville ?

Savannah : Et alors, on va prendre l'autoroute, je dois essayer mon nouveau bolide

Les deux amis quittèrent la maison, pour rejoindre le garage où se trouvait la nouvelle voiture de Savannah.

Robert fut surprit en voyant une lamborgini noire métallisée.

Savannah : Ferme la bouche, les mouches pourraient y voir une occasion

Robert : Me dis pas que tu as acheté cette voiture

Savannah : J'étais parti pour acheter une voiture de ville, et je suis revenue avec ça, je te dis pas la tête de Tyler

Robert : Je peux savoir tes activités te rapporte combien ?

Savannah : Dois je te rappeler que je porte plusieurs casquettes...et puis, tu serais vert si je te le disais...enfin bref, je ne veux aucune griffe et autre déchet dans cette voiture, et si tu fumes, tu ouvres la fenêtre pour jeter tes cendres

Robert : Tu sais qu'il y a des cendriers dans ces voitures aussi

Savannah lui jeta son plus froid des regards noirs.

Robert : Par la fenêtre, j'ai comprit !

Ils montèrent, Robert fut encore plus impressionné, alors que Savannah mit la clé sur le contact, elle vit son ami la regarder avec insistance.

Savannah : Ne demandes même pas, c'est non !

Robert : Pourquoi ?

Savannah : Cherches pas, tu toucheras pas à mon bébé

Robert : S'il te plait, j'en prendrais le plus grand soin

Savannah : Les anglais ne savent pas conduire ! (le regardant dans les yeux)

Robert : Les californiennes sont cruelles !

Savannah : Tu sors avec une californienne

Robert : Aller, tu seras avec moi, si tu vois que ça va pas, tu reprends le volant

Savannah : Pourquoi faut il que tu es le regard si...arghhhh, je suis trop gentille !

Robert sauta de joie, embrassant la joue droite de son amie.

Robert : Tu es ma plus chère amie

Savannah : N'abuses pas Pattinson !

Sur l'autoroute, Savannah prit plaisir à atteindre les 200km. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour arriver au concert.

Savannah : Prêt pour des flashs dans les yeux

Robert : Lunettes sur le nez

Savannah : Fait (mettant ses ray-bans sur le nez)

Robert : Casquette visée sur la tête

Savannah : Fait

Robert : Alors on peut y aller

Ils sortirent de la voiture. Pendant 2heures30, les deux amis prirent plaisir à chanter, boire, danser sur les différentes chansons du groupe.

A la fin du concert, une femme avait apprit à Savannah qu'une foule dehors avait su la venue de Savannah Perry et de Robert Pattinson, et que la sortie qui était normalement la plus calme, serait plus difficile à faire.

Savannah : Génial !

Robert : Je le sens un tout petit peu mal

Savannah : On est deux

Robert : Attrapes ma main, pour qu'on ne se perde pas de vue

Savannah : Merci

Après dix minutes à essayer de traverser la foule, les deux amis purent enfin respirer.

Croyant enfin souffler, quand ils se retrouvèrent à 3 rues de la salle de concert, Savannah jura en voyant les paparazzis les photographier.

Savannah : Tu comptes photographier ma culotte aussi, connard !

Paparazzi : T'énerves pas Savannah, on veut juste prendre des photos

Savannah : Et moi, je veux juste te castrer, salop !

Paparazzi : C'est juste des photos

Robert tenait toujours la main de Savannah qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Paparazzi : Ça te fait rien de sortir avec le mec de Kristen !

Savannah : Ça te fait rien de sortir autant de connerie à la seconde !

Paparazzi : Souriez, on veut juste une belle photo

Robert : Sérieux les gars, vous avez prit la même photo 20000fois

Savannah qui était à présent sur les nerfs, décida de prendre les devants.

Toujours la main dans celle de Robert, elle avança vers le photographe qui n'avait pas bougé.

Savannah : Tu veux mon doigt dans ton cul, c'est ça ?

Paparazzi : Si tu me frappes, je porte plainte, et j'aurais une grosse indemnité

Savannah : Je te ferais pas ce plaisir !

Savannah qui avait trouvé mieux que d'agresser le photographe, avança un peu plus, ce qui fit reculer l'homme, qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre du trottoir. Elle fit un léger cloche pied au paparazzi qui tomba au sol, l'objectif de l'appareil photo se brisa en contact avec le béton du sol.

Savannah partit dans un fou rire, elle lâcha la main de Robert, pour se mettre au niveau du paparazzi qui pleurait son appareil photo, qui lui avait du surement coûter très cher.

Savannah : Encore mieux que ce que j'espérais, et là, tu peux pas porter plainte

Fortement énervé, le photographe se releva, la jeune fille en fit de même.

Paparazzi : Tu vas me le payer...

Savannah : Serait ce des menaces ?

Paparazzi : Je vais te battre tellement fort, que tu pourras plus sourire !

Robert, qui n'était pas encore intervenu, en décida autrement quand il entendit les menaces contre sa meilleure amie.

Robert : On se calme, tu pourrais le payer très cher toi aussi

Savannah : Non, mais laisse le, je prendrais plaisir à le traîner en justice !

Fou de rage, le paparazzi plaqua violemment Savannah contre le mur de brique qui se trouvait derrière eux, enserrant sa gorge de sa main droite. Robert, furieux de voir son amie maltraitée ainsi, se jeta sur l'homme, qui était bien plus fort que lui.

Savannah : Tu viens de gâcher tes seules chances de t'en sortir mon pote, après les vidéos qui vont forcément être sur youtube, tu seras foutu, je porterais plainte pour ce que tu viens de faire, et t'auras tout le temps de le regretter !

L'homme augmenta la pression de sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille, qui devint rouge en quelques secondes, Savannah pu à peine respirer. Robert revint à la charge et donna un coup de poing dans le visage de l'agresseur, qui retomba au sol. Le jeune homme revint ensuite vers Savannah, qui massait sa gorge pour mieux respirer.

Robert : Bébé, tu vas bien

Savannah : J'arrive...plus...à...respirer

La jeune fille prit son ami par la taille, posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme, pour se calmer.

Une heure trente plus tard, Savannah et Robert sortaient du centre de police de la ville, après avoir porté plainte contre le paparazzi.

Le lendemain, sous les coups de 11heures, Savannah et Robert discutaient encore de leur soirée, ils s'interrompirent en voyant les frères de la jeune fille arrivait, Tyler ne tarda pas à remarquer les marques autour du cou de sa petite sœur.

Savannah : Hey ! Je suis pas une poupée pour que tu me tripotes

Tyler : Jackson n'est pas là, et n'était pas là hier, donc vous n'avez pu vous faire un trip sado...alors dis moi c'est quoi ces marques

Robert : Un paparazzi l'a agressé, après qu'on soient sortit du concert

Les 6 frères : Quoi ?

Savannah : T'étais pas obligé de leur dire, c'est parti pour un show

Robert : Ce mec t'a étranglé, ils ont droit de le savoir

Dylan : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Robert : Après qu'on aient quitté le concert, quelques paparazzis nous ont harcelés, on s'est énervés

Savannah : Un des paparazzis est tombé, et a fracassé son appareil photo

Robert : Il la plaquait violemment au mur, et l'a étranglé en jurant qu'il l'a battrait

Savannah : Il a fini par me lâcher quand Rob l'a frappé...on est partis porter plainte

Furieux, Tyler claqua au mur la tasse de Savannah, ce qui surprit Robert.

Savannah : Tyler ! T'es fou !

Tyler : Ce mec a osé te touché ! (les poings serrés)

Savannah se leva pour calmer son frère.

Savannah : J'ai rendez vous au tribunal dans un mois, je témoignerai, il sera enfermé pour au moins un an, plus si je pleure...alors calmes toi, il paiera pour avoir marqué mon cou

Tyler : Je veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal

Savannah : On ne m'en fera plus...je te le jure

Soudain, le portable de Savannah vibra.

Savannah : Ah c'est Kris (sourire aux lèvres)...elle a vu mon agression sur internet, elle veut me voir pour me prendre dans ses bras, mort de rire, et parce qu'elle s'ennuie quand elle est hors tournage...Dorotha

La gouvernante vint dans le jardin quelques minutes après l'appel.

Savannah : Réserve un vol pour New York, Rob tu viens ?

Robert : Ouais, je suis pressé de la revoir

Savannah : Donc 2, et 2 chambres d'hôtel, s'il te plait, sur le même étage si possible

Dorotha : Pour quand ?

Savannah : Cette après midi s'il te plait

Dorotha : Pour combien de temps ?

Savannah : Une semaine, on verra après pour la suite...rejoins moi après dans la chambre pour mes bagages

Robert : Je vais faire les miens aussi (se levant de sa chaise)

6 heures de vol après. Savannah et Robert ont décidé de surprendre Kristen, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Voulant jouer un peu, Savannah se cacha avec Robert dans la salle de bain, c'est après une demie heure d'attente, que Kristen finit par rentrer dans sa chambre.

Savannah : Bouh !

Kristen : Ahhhhhh ! (hurlant de peur) Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Je suis cardiaque !

Savannah : Je repars si tu veux

Kristen : T'es folle

Kristen se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, ayant prit de court Savannah, elles tombèrent toutes les deux à terre.

Robert : Hum, combat de fille, ça m'interresse ?

Kristen releva la tête, et sourit quand elle vit son amant.

Kristen : Ahhh, t'es venu aussi ! (se relevant)

Robert : Bien sûr que oui ! (embrassant furtivement sa petite amie)

Savannah : Je crois que je me suis cassée le bassin (se levant en massant ses fesses)

Kristen ouvra grand les yeux quand elle vit les marques au cou de Savannah.

Kristen : Me dis pas que tu as refait un trip sado avec Jackson ? (traçant du doigt les marques)

Robert pouffa de rire.

Savannah : On a l'air si pervers que ça avec Jackson

Robert : Mort de rire...notre Little S s'est faite agressée par notre paparazzi, je croyais que tu avais vu la vidéo sur internet (se posant sur le lit)

Kristen : J'ai vu le début c'est tout, après on m'a appelé...il t'a pas loupé, t'as porté plainte ?

Savannah : Tu aurais vu la scène, j'ai fait la nana hyper effrayé, choqué parce qu'il venait de se passer

Kristen : Je suis fière de toi chérie, on les aura un jour ces vautours...mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Savannah : Tu m'as envoyé un message ce matin, pour me dire que tu t'ennuyais, alors moi j'accours pour te voir, et comme Rob était là, je lui ai demandé de venir

Kristen : Je t'aime pas pour rien toi

Savannah : T'as fini ta journée ?

Kristen : Yes

Savannah : Manger dehors, ça vous dit ?

Robert : En plein jour ?

Savannah : Je crois que tu as prit trop à cœur ton rôle de vampire ! (lui tapotant l'épaule)...je vais te dire un truc qui va surement te surprendre, mais ce n'est que pure vérité...les humains peuvent sortir le jour, en plein soleil et sans briller, c'est pas une grande nouvelle ça ! Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a étonné

Kristen éclata de rire face à la réplique de son amie.

Quand à Robert, il prit un air exaspéré.

Savannah : J'ai tout prévu pour qu'on puisse sortir tranquillement

Robert : Genre quoi ? Une cape d'invisibilité

Savannah : Je devais rire là, excuses moi

Savannah ouvra l'une de ses valises, et en sortit plusieurs accessoires.

Savannah : J'ai essayé ça la dernière fois que je suis venue à New York...perruques en cheveux naturels, lunettes de vue, des vêtements différents, tout l'attirail de personnes qui ne sont ni Savannah Perry, Kristen Stewart, et Robert Pattinson

Kristen : Tu veux qu'on se déguise ? (l'air étonné)

Savannah : En 2secondes, tu ne seras plus qui tu es

Savannah installa Kristen sur une chaise.

Robert : Moi, je fais un somme le temps que vous vous déguisiez

Savannah : On a de la chance tes cheveux sont courts

La jeune fille attacha les cheveux de Kristen, les plaquant le plus possible au crâne, elle prit ensuite une de ses perruques, qui était une longue perruque de cheveux noirs, avec une frange. Savannah piocha ensuite dans sa collection de lunettes, et en sortit une paire dont le cadre était noir.

Kristen : Mort de rire, on dirait une secrétaire

Savannah : Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Kristen : T'es un génie !

Savannah : Donnes tes mains

Kristen : Pourquoi ? (lui tendant ses mains)

Savannah : Pas de bagues avec écrit « Je t'aime Rob », plus de bagues du tout d'ailleurs, pas de bracelets, enlève ton collier aussi

Kristen : C'est nécessaire les bijoux ? (enlevant son collier)

Savannah : Si tu savais, une simple bague peut te trahir

Savannah sortit ensuite plusieurs vêtements de son autre valise.

Savannah : Toutes les deux ont a le même look, on nous reconnaît à des kilomètres, faut changer ça aussi...alors, voilà une robe tee shirt vert, un legging noir, et des converses verts, tiens aussi un gilet long

Kristen : T'as tout prévu !

Savannah : Y en a marre des courses pour éviter ces chiens (se remémorant son agression)

Hier soir, elle avait voulu paraître forte devant Robert et ce matin devant ses frères. Mais la réalité était tout autre, elle avait cru mourir quand le photographe l'avait plaqué au mur et étranglé.

Atteinte déjà d'une insuffisance cardiaque, Savannah avait cru qu'il s'agirait de sa dernière soirée.

Voyant que Savannah était dans ses pensées, Kristen comprit quand la jeune femme caressa les marques sur son cou.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

Kristen : Il paiera pour t'avoir fait ça !

Savannah resserra leur étreinte.

Kristen : Et toi alors, comment tu seras ?

Savannah : La même chose que toi, mais moi je serais blonde aux cheveux courts

Une heure plus tard. Kristen, Savannah et Robert étaient à Central Park, en train de déjeuner sur la pelouse, sans que personne ne se rende compte de qui il s'agissait.

Robert : Hum, c'est bon la liberté ! (allongée dans l'herbe, la tête sur les cuisses de Kristen)

Savannah se releva et prit une photo des deux amoureux.

Savannah : Comment se sente les amoureux Sarah et Jim ?

Kristen : Parfaitement bien

Ils s'étaient servis de ces noms là, pour leur réservation d'hôtel.

Robert : Faudra qu'on recommence

Savannah : Sans problème, on est ici pour une semaine


	9. Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

**Vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, toujours en espérant que la suite en fasse autant**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Je ne te demande pas ton avis !**

Ce matin, Savannah, Kristen, Jackson et Robert avait prit un vol pour Londres, Savannah donnait un concert le soir même, n'étant pas en tournage, ni en concert en ce qui concerne Jackson, ils avaient tous les trois décidé de l'accompagner.

Le lendemain après le concert, Savannah et Kristen avaient décidé de se consacrer une journée shopping. La veille, elles avaient repérés un magasin qui vendait les plus beaux tee-shirt de groupes, et autres idoles des années 50-60.

Après 2h30 à chercher des perles rares, les deux amis décidèrent de faire une pause, déposant leurs sacs dans leur voiture, elles prirent la direction du centre commercial qui se trouvait pas très loin du centre ville.

Déjeunant, Savannah et Kristen prirent plaisir à se moquer de leurs conjoints, des médias ou de leurs anecdotes. Après une heure à rire, elles quittèrent le restaurant, mais avant qu'elles n'aient pu mettre un pieds dehors, les deux amis fut assaillit par 5 paparazzis.

Savannah prit la main de Kristen, ayant toutes les deux la même idée.

Avant que les paparazzis ne les approchent, les deux amis coururent le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, faisant faux bonds aux photographes.

Kristen : Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus !

Savannah : T'as vu leurs têtes, ils étaient sur le cul !

Kristen : On est les reines de l'évasion

Savannah : Je pense qu'on devraient écrire un guide, « comment échapper aux vautours en 10 leçons »

Soudain Savannah fut prise d'un vertige, ce que vit Kristen. Se souvenant que son état se dégrader lentement mais surement, Savannah paniqua.

Son secret ne devait en aucun cas être découvert, jamais elle ne pourrait supporter le regard plein de pitié de Kristen, surtout elle, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur.

Kristen : Little S, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Savannah : Je...me sens pas...bien

Voyant que la jeune fille ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, Kristen l'amena contre une voiture, la posant au sol.

Kristen : Hey ma belle, c'est une crise d'hypoglycémie, c'est ça ?

Savannah : Mon sac...fouilles dans mon sac (presque somnolente)

Kristen prise de panique à son tour, prit le sac de Savannah et en versa le contenu au sol. La jeune fille vit une trousse noire qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide de la fermeture, elle y trouva 6 piqûres.

Kristen : Où chérie ?

Savannah lui montra l'intérieur de sa cuisse qui était à découvert grâce à son mini-short.

Kristen prit la première piqûre et l'injecta dans le membre.

Kristen : Tu te sens mieux ?

Savannah : Un peu, passes moi les autres s'il te plait

Savannah s'injecta les 5 autres seringues d'insuline, avant de pouvoir se sentir totalement mieux.

Toujours assise au sol, plaquée contre la voiture, Savannah trembla face aux yeux interrogateurs de son amie.

Kristen : Tu m'expliques ?

Savannah : Pas dans la rue, il faut que je trouve un endroit tranquille, je dois me soigner

Kristen : Le centre commercial est derrière, on va aller aux toilettes

Kristen souleva son amie à l'aide de sa main, elles traversèrent les 3 rues qui les séparer du centre commercial, toujours main dans la main. Savannah pressa le pas, pour éviter un deuxième évanouissement.

Dans les toilettes, Savannah sortit une deuxième trousse noire, de sa sacoche, l'ouvrit et l'étala sur le marbre des lavabos. Elle prit ensuite une feuille de papier, et écrivit à l'aide d'un gros feutre noir l'inscription « HORS SERVICE », après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les 6 cabines de toilettes.

Savannah : Accroches ça à la porte s'il te plait

Kristen exécuta et revint auprès de son amie.

Kristen : Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Savannah : Laisses moi deux secondes

Savannah prit une compresse qu'elle imbiba d'alcool, souleva son tee shirt, et désinfecta sous le flanc droit.

Kristen fut surprise quand la jeune fille se fixa un cathéter sur la partie désinfectée, auquel était relié un petit boitier noir.

Kristen : C'est quoi ?

Savannah : Un appareil qui m'injecte de l'insuline en continu

Reprenant des couleurs, et un peu de force, Savannah jeta ses déchets et rangea sa trousse dans son sac.

Kristen : Je t'écoute

Savannah : C'est pas simple à dire ?

Kristen : Je t'ai vu t'injecter 5 doses d'insulines apparemment, et là tu te fixes ce truc pour je ne sais quelle raison...qu'est ce qui y a ? T'as du diabète ?...Savannah, je suis ton amie, je ne dirais rien, ça me choque d'ailleurs que tu doutes de moi !

Savannah : Je ne doute pas de toi, seulement une fois que je te l'aurais dit, je réaliserais ce que qui m'arrivera dans quelques mois, et c'est violent comme gifle

Kristen : Little S, tu m'as fait peur ! Je veux savoir

Savannah : Ce que je vais te dire, personne ne le sait à part ma famille, Jackson n'est pas au courant, ni Rob, et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu leur dises, surtout pas

Kristen : T'as ma promesse

Savannah : A la naissance, on m'a diagnostiqué un diabète de type 1, mon corps ne sécrète pas d'insuline, donc je dois moi même m'en injecté une dose tous les jours, à 2heures d'intervalle, je suis d'ailleurs tombée plusieurs fois dans le coma parce que j'avais oublié de le faire...seulement...tu te souviens le jour où on m'a emmené à l'hôpital

Kristen : C'était ça ?

Savannah : Oui, ce jour, j'ai apprit que mon état avait évolué

Kristen : C'est à dire ?

Savannah : Mon corps se dégrade, je suis vite essoufflée, je ne peux plus faire beaucoup d'effort...ce jour là, le médecin m'a annoncé qu'il...qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne tombe dans un autre coma

Kristen : Mais ça ira après ?

Savannah : Ce sera le dernier, ce coma voudra dire que je ne peux plus lutter, il sera mortel

Kristen : Quoi ? !

Savannah : Dans quelques mois, je ne serais plus là

Kristen : Little S, dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Dis moi que c'est une blague (les mains tremblantes)

Savannah : J'aurais aimé, je m'y attendais...seulement, je pensais que ce serait un peu plus tard

Kristen : Tu vas me dire que toi, qui vient d'avoir 19ans à peine (les larmes aux yeux), ne sera plus là dans quelques mois...tu peux pas me dire ça comme ça ! Y a pas de traitement ?

Savannah : Non, j'ai une pancréatite, une insuffisance cardiaque, c'est fini

Kristen : T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! (laissant couler ses larmes de colère)...et puis, t'as pensé à Jackson et Rob !

Savannah : Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent

Kristen : Pourquoi ? (criant presque)

Savannah : Je ne veux pas qu'à chaque fois qu'ils me voient, ils pensent que c'est la dernière fois, je veux les laisser proposer des projets de sorties, des lendemains

Kristen : Rob est ton meilleur ami, tu sais combien il aime squatter chez toi, et Jackson, le mec que tu aimes, depuis 3ans...tu crois qu'ils ne seront pas déçus en apprenant que tu es morte d'une maladie, dont ils ne savaient pas que tu souffrais !

Savannah : Écoutes, je te demande juste de respecter mon choix

Kristen : Je suis désolée, je peux pas

Savannah : C'est dommage, parce que je ne te demande pas ton avis (le regard froid)

Savannah prit son sac et quitta les toilettes, lunettes sur le nez pour cacher ses larmes. Kristen ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Savannah fut surprise quand son amie, se trouva à côté d'elle.

Kristen : Les garçons nous attendent

Elles rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, leur hôtel.

Jackson : Où vous étiez ? On va raté notre avion

Kristen : Au centre commercial

Robert : Vous allez bien toutes les deux ?

Kristen : La fatigue, c'est tout (ne regardant pas son compagnon)

Jackson : Savannah, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Savannah : Je dois appeler Tyler avant de prendre l'avion

Lunettes toujours sur le nez, la jeune fille s'isola au bar.

Robert : Kris, t'as l'air bouleversé ?

Kristen : La voiture est là ?

Robert : Y en a qu'une, on va devoir monter tous les quatres (regardant Jackson d'un œil interrogateur)

Savannah revint quelques secondes après, lunettes toujours sur le nez.

Sans un mot, veste sur le dos, ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour monter en voiture, qui les amèneraient à l'aéroport.

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, devint agaçant aux yeux de Jackson.

Jackson : Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe toutes les deux ? Vous avez vu un mort, un revenant ?

Les deux filles ne répondirent pas, se fixant du regard derrière leurs lunettes.

Jackson : Savannah, s'il te plait...dis moi ce qui se passe ? (dégageant les cheveux de sa compagne de son visage)

Savannah détourna le visage vers la vitre teintée.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, où les attendaient une horde de photographes.

Après avoir passé les paparazzis, l'enregistrement de leurs bagages, ils purent monter dans leur avion, Kristen et Savannah se trouvant chacune à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

Robert : J'ai jamais vu Kris aussi pâle, et ses yeux rouges ?

Jackson : Elles ont pleurer toutes les deux, ça se voit...et puis d'habitude, elles sont toujours l'une à côté de l'autre

Robert prit place à côté de sa petite amie, Jackson en fit de même avec Savannah.

Robert : Ma puce, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Kristen : J'ai juste envie de dormir

Robert : Fous toi de ma gueule ! Ça se voit que tu pleures, et Savannah aussi, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Kristen : Je veux pas en parler

Robert : Pour que tu pleures, c'est forcément grave, je veux savoir !

Kristen : Si dès qu'on voulait quelque chose, on l'avait, ce serait simple !

Robert : Putain, tu m'énerves !

Kristen leva le visage, sa tristesse redoubla en voyant Savannah qui pleurait derrière ses lunettes. N'en pouvant plus de voir son amie ainsi, Kristen se leva et la rejoignit.

Kristen : On peut se parler ?

Savannah : Si c'est pour me dire que je ne fais pas le bon choix, et qu'ils vont forcément souffrir en me taisant, je le sais...seulement, je peux pas faire autrement, je ne veux pas voir dans leur yeux, ce que je vois dans ceux de mes frères à chaque fois que je m'endors, ou que je m'enferme dans ma salle de bain, la panique de plus me voir le lendemain, la douleur, la tristesse, c'est trop dur

Kristen : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Savannah : Je veux seulement vivre comme je le faisais avant que tu ne le saches

Kristen : Tu regrettes de me l'avoir dit ?

Savannah : Non, ça m'a libéré, j'avais besoin de le dire, et puis...tu es ma sœur de cœur

Kristen : Tu es la mienne aussi

Savannah : Je sais plus comment faire

Kristen : Je pense que tu devrais leur dire, tu leur dois ça

Savannah : Je le ferais, mais pas maintenant...c'est trop tôt, même si le temps m'est compté

Kristen : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure

Savannah : C'est moi qui t'es poussée à bout...Kris

Kristen : Oui

Savannah : Promets moi que tu ne feras rien pour ou envers moi, par pitié...je veux pas que t'arrêtes de m'engueuler quand je te fais chier, ou que tu arrêtes de faire des blagues morbides

Kristen : Ça risque pas, t'es peut être mourante, mais ça ne change rien

Savannah : Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, je tiens plus debout

Kristen : Moi, je dois aller faire des excuses au gars qui me sert de mec

Savannah : Mort de rire

Kristen embrassa le front de son amie, et repartit sur son siège initiale.

Robert : Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

Kristen : Hum, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure (lui embrassant les lèvres)

Robert : Pas de soucis, mais tes larmes de tout à l'heure m'intrigue toujours

Kristen : C'était rien, je venais de réaliser que la vie est trop courte (regardant Savannah s'endormir)

Robert : Et le monde est cruel, je sais !

Kristen ne répondit rien, faisant semblant de s'endormir sur l'épaule de son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Savannah se réveilla, toujours dans l'avion, elle souria en voyant Jackson à ses côtés, elle se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Se voyant dans le hublot de l'avion, et remarquant que la nuit était tombée, elle pouffa en voyant son visage gonflé par les larmes.

Elle fut surprise quand elle vit que Robert la fixait du regard, elle lui adressa un sourire, gênée qu'il ait pu voir ses yeux rouges. Elle s'isola dans les toilettes, où elle passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux longs, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, se brossa les dents et ressortit toute fraîche.

Elle étouffa un cri de sa main, en voyant Robert en face d'elle.

Savannah : T'es fou tu m'as fait peur ! (la main sur son cœur battant)

Robert : On peut se parler

Savannah : Ça s'annonce mal apparemment

Robert : S'il te plait

Ils s'installèrent au bout de l'appareil.

Savannah : Je t'écoute

Robert : Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés avec Kris

Savannah : On s'est pas disputés, on étaient juste pas d'accord sur quelque chose

Robert : Savannah

Savannah : Oui chéri

Robert : Tu me le dirais si il se passait quelque chose ?

Savannah : Quelque chose comme quoi ?

Robert : Quelque chose qui te ferait du mal à toi, ou à Kris ?

Savannah : T'inquiètes pas pour Kris, elle va bien

Robert : Et toi ?

Savannah : Je...Je vais bien (refoulant ses larmes)

Robert : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

Savannah : Je sais

Ils furent interrompus par l'hôtesse, qui annonçait l'atterrissage.


	10. MovieFone

**Ah la la ! Vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup**

**Voilà la suite, dans l'espoir qu'elle vous plaira aussi, j'essaie de faire au mieux en tout cas pour**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Movie Fone

Cela faisait un mois, que Savannah avait commencé le tournage des « voix de l'enfer ».

Ce matin, c'est le premier jour où Savannah tourne avec Robert.

Tous les deux ne se sont pas vus depuis l'épisode de l'aéroport, Savannah avait choisi de s'éloigner quelques temps de son ami, se torturant l'esprit, essayant de peser le pour et le contre sur la question : Devait elle informer son meilleur ami que ses jours étaient comptés ? Même chose en ce qui concerne Jackson.

Savannah est la première à être sur le set, qui se passe dans la chambre du couple Léo-Kyle, scène du film où Léo parle de son passé à Kyle.

Savannah répète son texte, peignoir sur le dos.

Robert : Serait tu en petite tenue derrière ce peignoir ?

Savannah releva la tête, et souria de toute ses dents, en voyant son meilleur ami.

Elle lâcha son script, et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.

Savannah : Tu m'as manqué !

Robert : Toi aussi (lui embrassant les cheveux)

Savannah se détacha de son ami, pour mieux le regarder.

Savannah : Tu t'es encore coupé les cheveux ? T'es magnifique !

Robert : Et rien que pour toi

Savannah : Hum, me tentes pas beau gosse

Robert : Tu me donnes plus de nouvelles de toi, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois

Savannah : Je sais, je suis rentrée il y a un mois de tournée, et je suis rentrée directement en tournage, et mon portable est restée à la maison, donc j'étais joignable que sur celui de Tyler, ou Jackson (baissant les yeux)

Robert : Savannah, tu me fuis du regard

Savannah : Pas du tout

Robert : Qu'est ce qui y a ?

Savannah : C'est bon, je dépose les armes...j'ai peur d'être troublé par ton regard bleu océan

Robert : Savannah, je suis sérieux

Savannah : Moi aussi, je dois t'avouer un truc qui est hyper difficile à dire

Robert : Dis quand même

Savannah : Comment dire...euh...je suis amoureuse de toi, voilà je l'ai dit

Robert se figea devant une Savannah extrêmement sérieuse.

Savannah : Ah ! Je rigole banane, c'est vrai que t'es beau, sexy, et orgasmique, mais j'aime mon homme

Robert : T'es vraiment ingérable

Savannah : Je sais, c'est mon deuxième prénom...on répète

6mois plus tard :

« Les voix de l'enfer » était bientôt à l'affiche, le tournage avait été riche en émotion : rire, joie, pleurs, désespoir...

La promotion du film commença, Savannah et Robert enchaînaient les interviews, en voyant leur amitié et leurs soirées dans leur hôtel, Savannah se demanda comment elle avait pu s'éloigner aussi longtemps de son meilleur ami.

Elle avait décidé de faire abstraction de ses craintes vis à vis de Robert, ne voulant en aucun cas gâché ses moments de plaisirs.

Savannah le lui dirait, pas maintenant, mais elle le lui dirait, après tout Kristen avait raison, la jeune fille lui devait la vérité à lui et Jackson.

Cette après midi, Savannah et Robert font leur troisième interview.

Il s'agissait du MovieFone Unscripted , une interview ouvert aux questions des fans par l'intermédiaire d'un écran.

Savannah et Robert s'installèrent sur les fauteuils présent dans la petite salle, dont une petite table pour surélever le pieds de Savannah.

Savannah : J'ai l'air idiote avec cette attelle et ce plâtre !

Robert : Mort de rire

Après l'installation de leur micros, l'interview pu commencer.

Savannah : Salut tout le monde, je suis Savannah Perry, et voilà mon ami Robert Pattinson, on va faire un truc marrant nommé le moviefone, pour répondre à vos questions, j'espère que ça vous plaira

La première question s'afficha à l'écran.

Savannah : Je tiens à dire que ce qui est écrit sur mon plâtre n'est pas vrai du tout, c'est cet idiot (pointant du doigt Robert) qui a inscrit ça pour me foutre la honte

La jeune fille montra une inscription en rouge sur son plâtre blanc : « J'ai glissé sur de la m**** »

Robert : Mort de rire, ça t'apprendra à vouloir me faire peur, à chaque fois que je passe une porte

Savannah le fusilla du regard.

Savannah : Poses la question

Robert : Savannah, qu'est ce que ça fait de changer d'univers artistique ?

Savannah : Ça fait bizarre, je n'ai jamais prit de cours de théâtre, ou de cinéma

Robert : Elle était très stressée le premier jour de tournage

Savannah : Ça se voyait tant que ça, je savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire, et puis après c'est venu tout seul...et puis Rob est un très bon partenaire

Robert : Merci

Savannah : Je suis sérieuse, ce n'est pas pour te flatter, d'ailleurs je déteste ça...mais Rob m'a beaucoup aidé, il sait vous mettre à l'aise

La deuxième question suivit.

Savannah : Rob, c'est la troisième fois que tu joues dans un film dramatique, penses tu te spécialisais dans ce domaine ?

Robert : Quand je suis dans un film, je ne sélectionne pas d'abord le genre, je lis le script et puis si ça me plait, j'y vais...quand j'ai lu le script « Les voix de l'enfer », j'ai accroché immédiatement, donc je suis allée auditionner

Troisième question :

Robert : Question pour toi Savannah, donnes trois qualités et trois défauts de Robert

Savannah : Des qualités, c'est dur...son naturel, son humour et...euh, sa gentillesse

Robert : N'en dis pas plus

Savannah : Mort de rire

Robert : Et mes défauts ?

Savannah : La aussi c'est dur, trois c'est trop court, non je plaisante...je vais passer pour la nana qui aime tout chez son partenaire, mais chez Rob, c'est difficile, bon parfois c'est blague sont à chier, mais on s'y fait

Unscripted

Savannah : Rob, quelle scène a été plus particulièrement dur à tourner ?

Robert : Je crois que c'est celle où on couche ensemble, pour la première fois

Savannah : Ah oui, mort de rire

Robert : On était dans cet appartement à New York, et j'étais censé rentrer dans l'appart, toi en lingerie, et au moment où je plaque Savannah contre le mur pour l'embrasser, on entend une femme dans l'appartement d'à côté qui était visiblement en train de jouir

Savannah : D'ailleurs, ça a duré super longtemps

Robert : Alors Brad, le réalisateur, me dit « vas y Rob continues, ne fais pas attention à elle »

Savannah : On a attrapé un énorme fou rire, et quand je croyais qu'on était à nouveau concentré, je te sentais sourire contre mes lèvres, du coup on a du attendre que le couple finisse pour tourner la scène

Robert : On a du porter des boules quies pour pouvoir se concentrer

Question suivante :

Savannah : Question pour nous deux, comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Robert : On se souvient de la première partie seulement (éclatant de rire)

Savannah : Ah oui, je m'en souviens, on étaient déchirés dans la deuxième partie de soirée

Robert : Mort de rire, n'en dit pas plus, on pourrait se faire des idées

Savannah : En fait, un soir, mon homme, Jackson m'a appelé parce qu'il arrivait pas à passer une soirée tranquille entre amis, sans que des paparazzis ne soient là à les épiés, donc ils sont venus chez moi, et Jackson me l'a présenté

Robert : Et là c'est le coup de foudre

Savannah : Amical bien sûr, amoureux aussi, mais personne ne doit le savoir (adressant un clin d'œil à son ami)

Robert : On a beaucoup de points communs avec Savannah

Savannah : La musique

Robert : Les voitures

Savannah : Les soirées arrosés

Robert : Les blagues à chier

Savannah : Ah non ! C'est une différence chez nous, elles sont à chier que quand elles sortent de ta bouche

Robert : Question suivante, si tu devais choisir entre la musique et le cinéma, que choisirais tu ?

Savannah : Sans aucun doute, ma musique, j'ai grandi avec elle, je prends énormément de plaisir quand je vois une salle de 10000 personnes chantait mes paroles, ou ce moment où une simple mélodie peut marquer toute une vie, un film peut le faire aussi, mais je trouve que la musique a plus de pouvoir, et puis je trouve qu'une chanson peut décrire parfaitement ce que vous ressentez à un moment donné...je sais pas si t'es d'accord avec moi Rob

Robert : A 100%

Savannah : Je ferais toujours passer ma musique avant le cinéma

Robert : Tu recommencerais si on te proposer un film ?

Savannah : Si le script me plait pourquoi pas, je suis une fan de film d'horreur contrairement à Rob

Robert : Quoi ! J'en suis fan aussi

Savannah : Veux tu que je raconte l'histoire de Silent Hill

Robert : Tu rigoles, c'est toi qui a eu peur

Savannah : J'y crois pas, que je raconte un peu l'histoire...un soir, Rob et moi, on arrivaient pas à dormir, alors j'ai proposé qu'on regarde un film d'horreur, histoire de faire une nuit blanche digne de ce nom, c'était Silent Hill, je peux vous jurer que pendant tout le film, monsieur Pattinson m'a broyé le bras

_Flash back :_

_01h30 du matin, et Savannah n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil, rien ne l'aider, ni écouter de la musique, ni lire, elle pensait être très fatiguée après une journée à répondre à des interviews où les questions avaient toutes l'air plus idiotes que les autres._

_La jeune fille se leva de son lit, dans l'idée d'aller manger quelque chose, après tout il paraît que quand on mange beaucoup, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est dormir._

_Vêtue d'un shorty noir, et d'un débardeur vert, elle sortit de sa chambre, elle fut surprise et étouffa un cri quand elle vit Robert sortir de la chambre d'en face, torse nu, avec un simple pantalon de pyjama, voyant qu'il avait l'air énervé, elle souria, se doutant de la cause de sa colère._

_Savannah : Laisses moi deviner, tu n'arrives pas à dormir, surtout sans la présence de Kris, et tu te dis qu'ingurgiter beaucoup de nourriture t'aidera_

_Robert : Je vois qu'on se comprend_

_Savannah : M'en parles pas, je galère depuis 23heures, et Jackson n'est pas là, ce qui est encore pire_

_Les deux amis se dirigèrent à la cuisine. Mais étant dans le noir complet, Savannah se cogna le pieds contre une des chaises hautes qui se trouvait près du bar._

_Savannah : Aie aie aie ! (sautillant sur place)_

_Robert alluma la lumière, pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

_Robert : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Savannah : Me suis cognée !_

_Robert : Mort de rire, faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de te faire mal _

_Savannah : Ah ah ah (l'air ironique)_

_Robert ouvra le réfrigérateur, heureux de voir qu'il était rempli._

_Robert : Tu veux quoi ?_

_Savannah : Donnes moi le reste du jus de pastèque, et le gâteau de ce matin, s'il te plait_

_S'étant trouvé chacun quelque chose à manger, ils s'installèrent sur le bar._

_Savannah : J'ai une idée pour qu'on s'endorme_

_Robert : S'assommer la tête_

_Savannah : J'ai peur de devenir con en te fréquentant_

_Robert : Tu savais qu'avec une simple fourchette, on peut assassiner quelqu'un (tournant sa fourchette dans tout les sens, pour faire comprendre à Savannah de se taire)_

_Savannah : Regarder un film d'horreur _

_Robert : Regarder un film d'horreur, tu te fous de moi ! A coup sûr, tu te retrouves dans ta chambre, à regarder dans tous les sens, la sueur sur le front_

_Savannah : Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous arriver, la villa est sécurisée_

_Robert : Et si il y a un fantôme ?_

_Savannah : Oh mon Dieu ! Des fois je me demande si des neurones sont déjà passés par là (appuyant son doigt sur le front de son ami)...enfin bref, avec Alexis, on fait ça, et on arrive très bien à s'endormir _

_Robert : Va pour le film d'horreur_

_Savannah : Cool_

_Ils se levèrent, pour rejoindre le petit salon. Robert se jeta sur le grand sofa, pendant que Savannah ouvrit la bibliothèque à film, qui mesurait 10mètres de long._

_Robert : Me dis pas que c'est tout tes films ? (impressionné par la grandeur de la collection)_

_Savannah : Si, classé par genre, mes préférés de James Dean, de Marlon Brando et Maryline Monroe, prenne une grande partie de l'étagère...voyons voir les films d'horreur (cherchant du doigt)...Silent Hill ?_

_Robert acquiesça de la tête._

_Savannah l'inséra dans le lecteur DVD, puis rejoignit la sofa, près de Robert._

_Savannah : M'en veux pas, si je cris_

_Robert : Je te protégerais (posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie)_

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Robert avait la tête dans les mains, cachant ses yeux de l'écran._

_Il passa le reste de la soirée dans cette position, parfois changeant pour broyer l'avant bras de Savannah, qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois que le jeune homme étouffait un cri de sa main._

_Fin du Flash back_

Robert : Tu sais que je déteste les petites filles, pourquoi ce sont toujours elles qui jouent dans les films d'horreur

Savannah : En attendant j'ai eu le bras enflé pendant 3jours...ah, une autre question, Robert, Savannah, on vous voient souvent ensemble dans la presse, en tant que couple, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Robert : Savannah est une très belle fille

Savannah : Oh merci chéri (lui envoyant un baiser de loin, suivi d'un « Je t'aime »)...personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, ça me dérangera si Jackson pense que c'est vrai, Rob et moi, on a un lien fusionnel, c'est vrai que nos gestes d'affection laisse penser que nous sommes un couple, mais il est comme un frère pour moi

Robert : Mince, je n'ai aucune chance

Savannah : Hum, qui sait ? Je pourrais me lasser de Jackson, et me retourner vers toi

Robert : Mort de rire

Savannah : Ah, une autre question...Rob, qu'est ce que tu préfères chez Savannah ?

Robert : Sa fraîcheur

Savannah : Mort de rire, on dirait un vieux de 70ans

Robert : Je veux dire par là, qu'elle est vraiment une bouffée d'air frais, elle est drôle, vraiment drôle, mais quand vous avez besoin d'elle, elle est là, toujours...comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Savannah est un énorme un coup de cœur amical...c'est pour ça que j'habite chez elle

Savannah : Et pour la bouffe gratuite aussi

Robert : Surtout pour ça

Savannah : Rob, merci

Robert : Je t'en prie

Savannah : J'espère que ça vous a plu, aller voir notre film « Les voix de l'enfer », au cinéma le 17 janvier, j'espère que ça vous plaira, parce qu'on a prit beaucoup de plaisir à le faire...bisous à vous tous


	11. Tu ne dors pas ?

**Vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fanfic vous plaise, je sais pas vous dire, à part merci**

**Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise aussi**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tu ne dors pas ?**

Ce soir, Savannah était déterminée à tout dire à son meilleur ami, il devait savoir, et puis sa réaction ne pouvait pas être pire que celle de Jackson.

Décidée enfin, Savannah se leva de son lit, pour rejoindre la chambre de Robert, elle frappa doucement à la porte, elle y entra après l'accord de son ami.

Savannah : Tu ne dors pas ?

Robert : Je pensais à un truc

Savannah : Quoi donc ?

Robert : A toi

Savannah : Dis moi (s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son ami)

Robert : Je sais que tu vas mal

Savannah : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Robert : Je t'ai vu te faire une piqûre quand tu étais dans la cuisine ce matin, et vu le regard que tu me fais là, c'est plus grave qu'une hypoglycémie

Savannah : Tu as raison, je ne fais pas de l'hypoglycémie

Robert : Me dis pas que tu te drogues, parce que je te botterais le cul à coup de bat de baseball

Savannah souria à cette remarque, un instant, elle aurait voulu que ce soit ça, au moins avec de la volonté et une clinique, elle aurait pu y mettre fin.

Savannah : Je ne suis pas suicidaire Pattinson

Robert : Parles moi Little S

Savannah : C'est pas simple à dire, avant tout, sache que j'ai voulu te le dire, mais que j'ai eu trop peur...je ne sais pas par où commencer

Robert : Le début

Savannah : A ma naissance, on m'a diagnostiqué un diabète de type 1, je ne sécrète pas d'insuline, ce qui m'oblige à m'en injecter toutes les deux heures, j'ai une insuffisance cardiaque, c'est pour ça que je ne fais pas de sport, et une pancréatite dont on ne sait pas la cause...depuis peu, je vivais très bien avec, je devais m'injecter mon insuline...mais depuis peu, mon état a évolué

Robert : En bien, j'espère ?

Savannah : Mon état se dégrade

Robert : Co...Comment ? (surprit par l'annonce)

Savannah : Mes injections d'insuline ne suffisent plus, mon corps se fatigue très rapidement, il a besoin d'énergie que je ne peux pas lui procurer

Robert : Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire ?

Savannah : Il faudrait changer la totalité de mes organes, ce qui est impossible (esquissant un sourire superficiel)...dans quelques mois, je ne tiendrais plus debout et je...je tomberais dans le coma, jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre

La dernière phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Robert, sans un mot, il prit brutalement Savannah contre lui.

Robert : Je veux pas te perdre

Savannah : Tu me perdras pas, je ferais tout pour pas sombrer

Robert : Jures moi que tu le feras

Savannah : Je te le jure...Rob, si tu me lâches pas, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais mourir

Robert : C'était ça les larmes de Kris ?

Savannah : Elle a pas comprit comment à 19ans, je pouvais mourir, et puis elle tenait à ce que je te le dise, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que tu méritais la vérité

Robert : Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Savannah : Rob, je t'aime pour des tas de choses, ta manie de me chercher des poux à chaque fois, les soirées qu'on passe ensemble, ton regard enjoué quand tu as des blagues en tête, j'aime aussi tes yeux bleus et ton sourire, mais je préfère pas te le dire, tu pourrais prendre la grosse de tête

Robert : T'as raison de pas me le dire alors (riant)

Savannah : Je veux pas que ça change, je ne veux pas que t'ai pitié de moi, ça me ferait trop de mal, et me rappeler mon état à chaque fois

Robert : Je t'aime aussi...et je n'aurais jamais pitié de toi

Savannah : On s'est pas vus aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? (voulant changer de sujet)

Robert : Parti voir ma Kris

Savannah : Hum, parti faire des galipettes (lui caressant le torse)

Robert : Pas que ça

Savannah : Quoi d'autre ? Me dit pas que vous avez discuté

Robert : On est pas tous des bêtes de sexe, comme toi et Jackson

Savannah : Je le serais si tu étais dans mon lit

Robert : 19ans et madame parle déjà de sexe, tu es trop jeune pour faire des choses de grands

Savannah : En fait, je croyais que tes blagues étaient à chier juste le matin, mais la nuit aussi !

Robert : Tu rigoles toujours à mes blagues

Savannah : Je suis bien obligée, je voudrais pas que tu complexes sur ton humour

Robert : Menteuse, avoue que je suis tordant

Savannah : Je n'avouerais rien sans la présence de mon avocat (imitant le geste de sceller ses lèvres)

Robert : Tu dors avec moi ?

Savannah : Non, j'aurais trop peur que tu me violes pendant que je dors

Robert : C'est peut être toi qui le fera

Savannah : Je suis fidèle, MOI, monsieur

Robert : Tu sais que tu mens mal, je sais que tu fantasmes sur moi quand tu dors

Savannah : L'ego des mecs, je vous jure...je vais aller chercher mon portable, je reviens

Savannah revint quelques minutes plus tard, surprise de voir Robert n'était plus là, elle souria en le voyant les bras plein de nourriture.

Savannah : Comment peut tu être aussi maigre en bouffant autant ?

Robert : Sport de chambre, tu connais ! (lui adressant un clin d'œil)

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le lit et posèrent la nourriture entre eux.

Savannah : Dorotha est encore réveillée ?

Robert : Elle est dans la piscine

Savannah : Pourquoi t'as prit autant de nourriture ?

Robert : Je suis rentré y a deux heures, et j'ai prit une douche et j'ai oublié de manger...j'ai voulu passer dans ta chambre, mais t'étais dans la douche...je peux te poser une question ?

Savannah : Tu te gênes pas d'habitude

Robert : Toi et Jackson, vous vous parlez plus à cause de ça ?

Savannah : Je lui ai dit il y a une semaine , il la mal prit quand il a su que je lui mentais depuis le début de notre histoire

« Flash Back :

Étant toute seule aujourd'hui, Savannah se consacra une fois de plus à l'écriture de son nouvel album, album qui serait le dernier à ses yeux, album qui serait consacrer à la vérité.

La jeune fille s'était trop longtemps voilée la face, elle ne pouvait partir sans ne rien dire à son amoureux, à l'homme qui avait indéniablement marqué toute son existence.

Devant les dernières lignes, Savannah ne pu retenir ses larmes.

« Ma faiblesse

_Je dois partir à contre cœur_

_Avant de te laisser_

_Je dois te parler_

_Mon manque de courage, m'oblige à t'écrire_

_Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois_

_Je ne suis pas celle que tu vois, pas tout les jours en tout cas_

_Je ne suis pas la fille forte que tu vois_

_J'ai mes faiblesses, et l'une d'elle m'oblige à te quitter, toi mon grand amour_

_J'aimerai pouvoir te dire qu'il y a un espoir pour que je revienne_

_Mais non, je pars avec la crainte de ne savoir où je vais_

_Alors avant qu'elle ne m'arrache à toi_

_Je tenais à te dire que je t'ai aimé, je t'ai donné ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi_

_Tu as étais mon souffle quand mes poumons ne suffisaient plus_

_Tu as été mon centre gravitationnel_

_En 20ans de vie, seules les trois dernières m'ont fait sentir vivre_

_Trois années que j'ai passé avec plaisir à tes côtés_

_Je t'ai voué un amour et une passion indéfinie_

_Et aussi égoïste soit-il, ne m'oublie pas »_

Savannah : Quelle lâche tu fais ma pauvre fille !

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des bruits venant de la cuisine. La jeune fille sécha ses larmes, cacha son texte dans son cahier, et rejoigna la cuisine pour voir qui était revenu.

Savannah fut surprise de voir Jackson entrain de manger, elle lui sauta dans les bras quand elle le vit.

Le jeune homme était en tournage pour le dernier volet de la saga Twilight, il ne devait revenir que

dans un mois.

Jackson : Hum, j'ai toujours aimé tes accueils !

Savannah : Tu sais pas à quel point tu m'as manqué !

Savannah posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, s'engageant dans un baiser des plus passionnés, qu'elle fit approfondir en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Jackson, qui souleva sa fiancée, pour la porter.

Jackson : Moi, ce sont tes baisers qui m'ont manqué

Le jeune homme porta sa compagne jusqu'à leur chambre, où il la jeta sur le grand lit.

Jackson chevaucha Savannah, couvrant ses lèvres de baisers, ses mains se firent plus baladeuses, s'insérant sous le débardeur de la jeune fille, qui ne portait apparemment pas de soutien gorge.

Jackson : Tu savais que j'allais venir (se détachant de ses lèvres)

Savannah : J'espérais

Avant que Jackson ne l'embrasse à nouveau, Savannah retourna la situation, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de son partenaire. Elle retira son débardeur, offrant ainsi sa poitrine nue aux yeux de son ami.

Réinsérant sa langue dans la bouche de Jackson, Savannah glissa ses mains, sous le tee shirt du jeune homme pour le faire passer au dessus de la tête et le jeta derrière elle.

Voulant passer aux choses sérieuses, Savannah ouvra la braguette de son amant, retira le pantalon, qu'elle fit glisser sur les jambes, en même temps que le boxer.

A l'idée du moment de plaisir qu'elle allait faire passer à Jackson, Savannah lui envoya un sourire coquin, que Jackson comprit très vite.

Savannah caressa du bout des doigt le sexe en érection de Jackson, qui souffla face à ses caresses.

Savannah : Tu souffres déjà ?

Jackson : Tu vas me tuer

Savannah : Mais c'est le but mon cher ami

Sans que Jackson ne dise un mot de plus, Savannah inséra le pénis dans sa bouche. Jackson ne pu retenir un souffle rauque, presque un cri étouffé.

Elle fit revenir le pénis dans sa bouche plusieurs fois, suivant le souffle saccadé de Jackson.

Jackson tira violemment sur le bas du crâne de Savannah pour l'amener rapidement à lui, il retourna la jeune fille, et la pénétra brutalement pour éjaculer en elle.

Savannah : Ahhhhh ! Putain !

Jackson : Je t'ai pas fait mal ? (s'inquiétant du bien être de son amante)

Savannah : Tu rigoles ! Continues, je te veux en moi et plus vite

Jackson : Faut pas me le répéter

Jackson se retira quelques secondes avant de se réinsérer dans le vagin de la jeune fille, qui s'agrippa aux draps, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler.

Savannah : Hummmm !

Savannah posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, et écarta encore plus ses jambes, afin que la pénétration soit plus profonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'acte d'amour prit fin, laissant nos deux amants essoufflés.

Ils s'endormirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Après une léger somme, Savannah se glissa sous la douche, après que Jackson y soit passer.

Le jeune homme décida ensuite d'aller dans la salle de musique, histoire de pianoter un peu, avant qu'il ne sorte avec Savannah.

Il souria en voyant sur le piano le cahier de Savannah, entourait de plusieurs feutres noirs. Toujours curieux de voir les nouveaux textes de sa compagne, il l'ouvra, il fut intrigué par le premier : « Ma faiblesse »

Jackson fut troublé par le texte, il était évident que cette chanson parlait de sa relation avec Savannah.

- : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Jackson : Tu m'as fait peur (sursautant en voyant Savannah)

Savannah entra dans la salle de musique, elle ne vit pas que Jackson avait dans sa main, sa dernière chanson.

Jackson : T'es heureuse Savannah ?

Savannah : Y a pas plus heureuse que moi ! (prenant place sur le canapé au fond de la salle)

Jackson : Tu te lasses de notre relation ?

Savannah : Quoi ? T'es sûr que ça va ? (surprise par la question)

Jackson : Réponds à ma question s'il te plait (haussant le ton)

Savannah : Jamais de la vie

Jackson : Pourtant si j'en crois ta nouvelle chanson, tu es sur le point de me quitter

Savannah : Quoi ?

Jackson : J'ai mes faiblesses, et l'une d'elle m'oblige à te quitter, toi mon grand amour, J'aimerai pouvoir te dire qu'il y a un espoir pour que je revienne, Mais non, je pars avec la crainte de ne savoir où je vais (citant les paroles de Savannah)

Savannah : Tu as fouillé dans mon cahier (s'énervant à son tour)

Jackson : D'habitude, ça ne te gêne pas

Savannah comprit alors que c'était le moment, ce moment qu'elle avait tant redouté, ce moment qu'elle avait retardé de 3ans.

Elle baissa les yeux devant le regard furieux de Jackson.

Savannah : Je ne te trompe, et je ne compte pas te quitter...enfin, pas comme tu le crois

Jackson : Savannah, on s'est toujours dit, mais en ce moment t'es bizarre, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Jackson ne se rapprocha toujours pas de sa compagne, bien trop énervé.

Savannah : Y a un truc que je dois te dire, mais c'est trop dur à sortir

Jackson : Dis le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir

Savannah : Je suis mourante (sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot)

Jackson : Pardon (plus que surprit par cette annonce)

Savannah : Dans quelques mois, je vais mourir...et je ne plaisante pas (cette fois, elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Jackson)

Jackson : Que...que...comment...comment ça mourante ? (bégayant de frayeur)

Savannah : J'ai un diabète qui évolue dans de mauvaises conditions (se levant)

Jackson : Comment ça un diabète ?

Savannah : Je ne sécrète pas d'insuline, depuis quelques mois mes réserves d'énergie se dégradent trop rapidement, un jour mon corps ne tiendra plus debout, et mon cœur n'aura plus de force pour battre...je tomberais dans le coma, pour ensuite mourir

Jackson : Comment...comment tu...tu peux pas dire ça ! Y a bien quelque chose à faire !

Savannah : Je ne te dirais pas ça, si je n'en étais pas sûre à 100%

Soudain, Jackson fut prit de rage, il marcha jusqu'à la jeune fille, et la plaqua violemment au mur.

Jackson : Tu savais que tu allais mourir avant que nous nous sommes rencontrez ?

Savannah : J'avais

Jackson : OUI OU NON ? (emprisonnant son visage dans sa main droite)

Savannah : Oui

Jackson : Tu le savais, et t'as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire

Savannah : J'avais peur

Jackson l'interrompit.

Jackson : Sur quoi d'autre tu m'as menti !...Tu as raison, je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Je ne sais rien de toi (la relâchant)

Le cœur de Savannah se resserra quand elle vit le regard déçu de Jackson, ses larmes envahirent son regard.

Savannah : Je t'aime Jackson

Jackson : Tu m'aime tellement que tu ne me fais même pas confiance (le regard froid)...j'ai besoin d'air, c'est trop dur de savoir que tu m'as menti

Jackson quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Savannah laissa alors éclater sa peine, cassant contre le mur tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage.

Elle avait redouté ce moment pour cette raison.

L'une de ses raisons de vivre venait de la quitter, et il avait eu raison.

Savannah et Jackson ne s'étaient jamais menti, même si cela devait blesser l'autre.

Ce mensonge avait giflé de plein fouet Jackson, remettant en question sa relation avec la jeune fille.

Trop fatigué par ses pleurs, Savannah se laissa glisser sur le sol du salon, prenant la position fœtale, serrant ses jambes contre elle.

Elle resta dans cette position plusieurs heures, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et de se laisser porter par Tyler dans sa chambre, Dorotha qui avait tout entendu de la dispute, expliqua la situation au jeune homme.

Fin du Flash Back »

Robert : Pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps ?

Savannah : Avant de connaître Jackson, je suis sortie avec un mec, dont je n'étais pas amoureuse, mais bref, et je lui ai parlé de la maladie, ce que je faisais pour tenir debout, tout le truc...le soir même, sans un mot, il s'est barré, depuis je l'ai jamais revu, enfin je l'ai jamais cherché...je n'ai rien ressenti, parce que je ne l'aimais pas

Robert : Tu t'es abstenu de faire la même erreur avec Jackson

Savannah : Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, la semaine suivante de notre rencontre, j'ai pas voulu le faire fuir...en 3ans de relation, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle pas pendant aussi longtemps

Robert : Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire

Savannah : Je veux pas qu'il revienne parce que je suis malade, mais parce qu'il m'aime

Robert : Il le fera t'inquiètes pas

Savannah : J'espère, j'ai perdu beaucoup de truc à cause de ça, je veux pas le perdre lui...parlons d'autre chose, je vais y repenser et me torturer l'esprit ou sinon

Ils discutèrent une partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, la lueur du soleil fit ouvrir les yeux des deux amis.

Savannah : Pattinson, dégages ton bras de mon visage !

Robert : Si tu dégages ta jambe de mon entre-jambe

Savannah se dégagea rapidement, ce qui la fit tomber au sol.

Robert : Perry, tu fais trop de bruit

Savannah : Je crois que j'ai un traumatisme crânien ! (se touchant l'arrière de la tête)

Robert : Il est quel heure ?

Savannah : 10heures...je vais aller prendre une douche

Une heure plus tard, Savannah et Robert se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, devant un petit déjeuner copieux.

Savannah : Je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc important aujourd'hui, mais je sais pas quoi

Robert : Ton anniversaire ?

Savannah : On la fêtait la semaine dernière, banane

Robert : Ceux de tes frères ?

Savannah : Non plus

Dorotha arriva les bras chargés de grands sacs.

Savannah/Robert : Bonjour Dorotha

Dorotha : Bonjour tous les deux

Savannah : Tu as dévalisé les boutiques

Dorotha : Savannah, me dîtes pas que vous avez oubliés

Savannah : Si on te dit si, tu vas nous frapper

Dorotha : Cérémonie des oscars, ça vous dit rien

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Savannah fut surprise de voir Jackson, elle baissa les yeux.

Jackson : On peut se parler ?

Dorotha : Non, Savannah doit se préparer pour la cérémonie

Savannah : Dorotha, s'il te plait, ça prendra longtemps ? (s'adressant à Jackson)

Jackson : Éclaircir quelques trucs, et j'aurais fini

La dernière phrase fit resserrer le cœur de la jeune fille.

Robert : On va vous laisser, je dois me préparer aussi

Le jeune homme et Dorotha quittèrent le jardin.

Savannah : Si c'est pour me dire que tu veux qu'on rompe, tu peux partir !

Jackson : Savannah commence pas, s'il te plait !

Savannah : Tu te barres pendant une semaine, tu sais le nombre de films que je me suis fait, et là tu viens en disant que tu vas éclaircir les choses, et qu'après t'auras fini, je dois en conclure quoi à ton avis !

Jackson : C'est bon, t'as fini ton mélodrame, je peux parler !

Savannah : Parles, qu'on en finisse !

Jackson : Que voulais tu que je fasse, quand tu m'annonces que dans quelques mois, tu ne seras plus là, tu voulais que je dise quoi, c'est pas grave ma chérie, on va profiter de ces derniers moments qu'on a ensemble, que je ferais tout pour que tes derniers moments soit inoubliable...je suis désolé je peux pas

Savannah : Je te retiens pas !

Jackson : Savannah laisses moi finir

Savannah : Non ! Je veux pas entendre que tu peux pas rester avec une mourante, que ma présence ne ferait que polluer ton air

Jackson : Stop ! Arrêtes ça, c'est pas toi de te plaindre comme ça !

Savannah : Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là, j'ai vécu trois merveilleuses années, ça devait bien finir un jour, je m'en remettrais, t'inquiètes pas (prenant les devants)

Savannah se leva de sa chaise, et quitta le jardin, laissant un Jackson plus que surpris par cette rupture.

La jeune fille s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Savannah : Rob (qui venait d'entrer par la baie vitrée), c'est pas le moment

Robert : Tu aurais du le laisser te dire ce qu'il avait à te dire, au lieu de devancer la rupture

Savannah : Je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi

Robert : Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait

Savannah : Je t'ai dit cette nuit ce qui se passerait, je le savais, je ne devrais même pas être étonnée, ou déçu, c'était écrit d'avance

- : Rob, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait

Savannah : Non, restez tout les deux, moi je dégage, vu que personne veut me laisser tranquille !

Jackson : Bon, y en a marre aujourd'hui, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisses parler

Savannah : Va te faire foutre, je fais ce que je veux !

Robert finit par partir pour ne pas gêner.

Jackson se précipita sur sa compagne, qui se trouvait sur le lit, il la chevaucha, lui emprisonna ses mains dans sa main droite, et plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Jackson : Maintenant, tu écoutes et tu te tais !...quand t'es sur les nerfs, t'es ingérable !...bon, je voulais te dire quoi...ah oui ! Savannah je t'aime, je t'aime pas juste pour les mots, je suis amoureux de toi, et en 3ans, ça a pas changé, alors quand tu me dis que tu vas mourir dans quelques mois, j'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, et puis, plus je marchais dans la nuit, plus ça venait, et là tout ce que j'ai comprit, c'est que dans quelques mois, tu ne seras plus dans mon lit, dans ma main, que l'odeur de tes cheveux ne viendra pas jouer avec mon nez...je vais te perdre Savannah, te perdre pour de bon !

A cet instant, Savannah ne pu retenir ses larmes, regardant son amant dans les yeux.

Jackson : Je vis avec tes yeux, tes yeux qui ont la plus belle couleur que l'on puisse imagine, t'es la femme que j'aime, dont la beauté intérieure est aussi époustouflante que celle de l'extérieure, tu fais partie de mon sang, de moi, tu es mes rêves, la plupart de mes paroles, le nom gravé au fer rouge dans le cœur...tu peux pas savoir la joie que ça m'a fait, quand tu as voulu me revoir la semaine suivante notre rencontre, tu représentes une grande partie de mon monde, si ce n'est plus

Il fut interrompu par les coups sur la porte.

Sans attendre une réponse, Dorotha entra dans la chambre, pas surprit par la position des deux amants.

Dorotha : Désolée d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais Savannah tu dois te préparer pour la cérémonie, alors Jackson tu laisses ta copine sortir, pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche !

Jackson descendit du lit, aidant Savannah à se lever. Le jeune homme sécha de sa main, les larmes de sa compagne.

Jackson : Pour en finir avec ce que je t'ai dit, je ne reviens pas pour ta maladie, juste parce que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je crois que tu l'avais comprit ça

Dorotha : Jackson, ses yeux vont gonflés à cause de toi

Savannah : Dorotha t'abuses

Dorotha : Tu dois être magnifique, dois je te rappeler que tu es nommée pour cette foutue statuette

Savannah : J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus stressée que moi

Dorotha : Je te veux juste sublime

Jackson : Je vais vous laisser, je dois me préparer aussi, pour t'accompagner

Dorotha : Ton smoking est sur le canapé du salon, ne le mets pas tout de suite, prends une douche, et mets quelque chose de simple, vous vous habillerez plus tard, transmet le message à Robert

Jackson : OK, j'y vais...laisse moi juste faire ça, ça m'a manqué

Il plaqua Savannah au mur, et embrassa sauvagement la jeune fille, insérant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, qui répondit avec autant de passion au baiser.

Jackson : Maintenant, j'y vais

Après s'être douché, il rejoignit Robert qui était dans le salon, face à une télé réalité.

Jackson : Savannah aussi aime cette émission

Robert : Je sais, on est mort de rire à chaque fois qu'on est dessus...ça s'est arrangé ?

Jackson : Si tu veux dire, que le couple Savannah-Jackson est toujours d'actualité, oui, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à diriger le reste

Robert : Comment on pourrait ?

Jackson : C'est un aimant cette nana, une fois que tu la connais, tu peux plus te détacher d'elle

Robert : M'en parles pas, je la connais depuis 2ans, et je passe presque ma vie avec elle, je vis même ici

Jackson : Comment tu l'as su ?

Robert : Elle me l'a dit hier, après que je sois rentré de chez Kris, j'ai pas voulu faire le mec qui pleure, pour pas la troubler, mais je pense que je suis au bord du craquage

Jackson : Kris le sait aussi ?

Robert : Tu te souviens des larmes de Kris, dans la voiture quand nous étions à Londres, c'était parce que Savannah venait de lui annoncer, je crois que Kris aussi n'arrive pas à réaliser, hier quand je lui ai parlé de Savannah, elle s'est fermé

Deux heures trente plus tard, Savannah était douchée, maquillée, coiffée d'une longue queue de cheval légèrement élevée, elle s'habilla d'un simple débardeur et d'un short en coton jaune.

Robert et Jackson l'attendaient dans le salon, jouant visiblement au jeu vidéo.

Ils ne purent détourner leur regard, quand ils virent Savannah.

Savannah : Ce sera quoi quand je serais habillée

Jackson : T'es sublime

Robert : Merveilleuse

Savannah : Merci, je vous retourne le compliment

Dorotha : C'est bon, vous avez fini, on y va

On sonna à la porte, ce qui surprit Savannah qui n'attendait personne.

Dorotha alla ouvrir, et revint avec une jeune fille.

Savannah : Kris (étonnée)

La jeune fille se précipitait vers son amie, pour la serrer dans ses bras, elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le début du tournage de Kristen.

Kristen qui ne lui avait plus parler de sa maladie, serra un peu plus fort son amie, prenant conscience qu'elle pouvait la perdre à tout moment.

Savannah : Kris, je vais pas mourir, je suis en pleine forme

Kristen : Tais toi dont Perry !

Elles restèrent enlacées plusieurs minutes.

Savannah : Kris, je sens des larmes sur mon épaule, tu pleurerais pas par hasard

Kristen : Pas du tout (se desserrant de son amie, pour essuyer ses larmes)

Savannah : Kris, ma belle, je vais pas partir du jour au lendemain, et puis ces médecins qu'est ce qui en savent que je vais mourir, si tu veux savoir un truc, la mort ne se prédit pas

Dorotha : La voiture est prête

Savannah : On arrive...au fait, tu voulais voir Rob ?

Kristen : Non, désolé bébé

Robert : Pas grave

Kristen : Je voulais te voir toi, te dire que j'ai pas à décider de ce que tu dois faire ou pas

Savannah : Je lui ai dit

Kristen regarda Robert, qui se trouver derrière Savannah, elle comprit que cette nouvelle lui avait fait du mal à lui aussi, quand il baissa la tête.

Kristen : Je suis aussi venue, parce que c'est pas tout les jours que ma meilleure amie, et mon homme sont nommés aux Oscars

Savannah : Cool, tu viens avec nous

Kristen : Ouais, j'ai donné ma robe à Dorotha, on s'habillera ensemble là bas

Dorotha : Les filles, les garçons, on est en retard

Ils finirent par arriver dans les cabines d'essayages. Une heure plus tard, tous les quatres étaient habillés, coiffés, et parfumés.

Kristen : Dis donc, on rigole plus Savannah

Savannah : J'arrive pas à croire que je puisse mettre une robe aussi échancrée

La jeune fille portait une robe noire, échancrée sur la jambe droite jusqu'à l'aine, associée à un dos nu.

Savannah : J'ai dit à Dorotha que je ne voulais pas miser sur le décolleté, alors elle a trouvé un autre moyen de faire montrer mon corps...et puis madame parle de moi, mais ne vois-je pas un magnifique décolleté largement plongé

Kristen : Y a rien là dessous, donc c'est pas vraiment un décolleté...voilà les garçons

Jackson et Robert arrivèrent dans un smoking noir, associé à une cravate noire.

Ils furent stupéfiés par les tenues de leurs conjointes et de leurs amies.

Jackson : Je crois que Megan Fox n'a qu'a bien se tenir !

Robert : Tout à fait d'accord !

Dorotha : Bon, vous allez partir dans deux voitures différentes, j'imagine que chaque couples ensemble

Savannah : Tu supposes bien

Kristen : En fait non, tu connais mon refus d'afficher mon couple à ces vautours

Robert : Dis plutôt que tu as honte de moi

Kristen : Jamais de la vie !...Enfin bref, est ce que toi et Rob pouvez partir ensemble, je partirais avec Jackson

Savannah : Je veux bien te faire plaisir ma puce, mais je tiens à peine sur mes 10cm, je comptais sur Jackson pour me soutenir

Kristen : Tu lui tiendras la main, c'est pas grave ce qu'ils diront, j'en ferais de même avec Jackson, si tu veux bien (regardant l'intéressé)

Jackson : J'y vois pas d'inconvénient

Savannah : Rob ?

Robert : Je suis d'accord

Une heure trente plus tard.

Hugh Laurie : Et le prix de la meilleure actrice est attribuée à Savannah Perry pour « Les voix de l'enfer »

Savannah n'en crut pas ses oreilles, à 19ans, et son peu d'expérience, elle ne pouvait être oscarisée.

Savannah : Je crois que je suis en train de rêver...euh, j'ai rien préparé parce que j'étais sûre et certaine que ce serait pas moi, d'abord je veux remercier le jury, mes frères, surtout eux, Rob, parce que t'as été le meilleur des partenaires, vraiment, j'espère que grâce à vous, mes parents sont fiers de moi, certains comprendront à quel point ce prix représente énormément pour moi, Jackson, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, Rob aussi, Kris ma belle, t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien, et puis je suis encore là...euh, voilà, merci vraiment beaucoup


	12. Je veux l'avoir pour moi

**Désolé pour le retard, me revoilà avec une suite**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me touche vraiment**

**On m'a fait remarqué dans le dernier chapitre comment ça se fait que Robert et Savannah se connaisse depuis 2ans, j'ai tout simplement fait accélérer le temps, je ne raconte que les moments où ils sont ensembles.**

**Donc voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira aussi**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je veux l'avoir pour moi juste quelques minutes**

Promotions, tournages, concerts, interviews et tournées sont désormais fini pendant au moins quelques semaines.

Savannah, Kristen, Jackson et Robert sont en vacances et comptent bien en profiter.

Hier dans la nuit, les quatres amis se sont endormis les uns sur les autres dans le grand lit de la chambre d'ami, après avoir passé la soirée dans un bar.

Qui dit soirée arrosée, dit réveil difficile.

Savannah : Kris, tu m'écrases la poitrine avec ton pied

Kristen : Désolé, mais je peux pas bouger, Jackson dort sur mon ventre

Jackson : Peut pas bouger non plus, Rob me prend pour un nounours

Le dernier concerné n'était toujours pas réveiller.

Savannah : Pattinson, lèves ton cul, on est coincé à cause de toi ! (lui balançant un oreiller)

Robert finit par se réveiller mais de mauvaise humeur.

Robert : J'ai envie de vomir (se levant du lit)

Savannah : Je vais aller prendre une douche

Kristen : Je te suis

Jackson : Idem

Robert : Vous allez prendre une douche à trois ?

Savannah : Ca vous dit de prendre une douche dans le jardin, il fait 40°C (regardant le quadrant solaire près de la baie vitrée)...on se douchera en maillot de bain

Dix minutes plus tard, Kristen lavait les cheveux de Savannah, qui frottait le dos de Jackson, quand à Robert, il frotta celui de Kristen.

Tous prirent plaisir avec cette douche collective, dansant sous du « Black Eyed Peas ».

Tyler arriva à ce moment là, un café à la main.

Tyler : On se croirait en colonie de vacances (prenant place à la table du jardin)

Tyler fut ému de voir Savannah s'amusait ainsi, heureux qu'elle soit entourée d'amis aussi fidèle.

Petite, Tyler avait toujours eu peur que la maladie de sa petite sœur ne l'isole, ça a été d'ailleurs le cas pendant plusieurs années, c'est grâce à la musique qu'elle s'était ouvert au monde, et vice versa.

La voir souriante, et pleine de vie, ne serait que meilleure pour la jeune fille.

Après s'être douché, ils prirent place autour de la table, pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Savannah : Quelqu'un se souvient comment on est entrés hier soir ?

Tyler : C'est moi qui suit venu vous chercher, vous étiez dans un sale état, surtout toi Kris

Kristen (étonnée) : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Tyler : Tu as voulu me faire un enfant, pour qu'il ait mes yeux

Tout comme sa petite sœur, Tyler avait un regard bleu, presque troublant de beauté.

Savannah : Mort de rire

Tyler : Tu devrais pas rire, t'as voulu danser nue sur le bar

Savannah : Me dit pas que je l'ai fait

Tyler : Non...vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

Kristen : On a pas d'idée

Tyler : Avec le reste de la famille, et mes bouts de choux, on va au parc d'attraction...si ça vous dit ?

Kristen : Ah, je suis d'accord, j'ai envie d'avoir les tripes à l'envers

Savannah : Si ma chérie y va, je la suis...les gars ?

Robert : Va pour moi

Jackson : Idem

Une heure plus tard, la famille Perry, et ses quatres amis arrivaient devant les portes d'un grand parc d'attraction.

Kristen : Alors on fait quoi en premier ?

Savannah : Je propose l'ascenseur

Robert : Tu rigoles, on vient de manger

Jackson : Je suis d'accord avec Rob

Kristen : Trouillard !

Robert : On veut juste commencer en douceur

Savannah : Bon vous deux, y a des manèges pour enfants, avec des chevaux là bas (montrant du doigt sa droite)...Kris et moi, on va faire des trucs de grands

Robert : Perry, tais toi !

Tyler : Vous savez quoi, on va faire des équipes, parce que là, on a pas fini de débattre...moi, j'y vais avec Marissa et Jules (ses jumeaux), Kris et Savannah, allez faire vos attractions, Kris si tu vois que Little S ne va pas bien, préviens moi, et ne la croit pas, quand elle te dit qu'elle va bien

Kristen : Comptes sur moi

Savannah : J'ai 21ans, je suis pas un gosse

Robert : Ah c'est marrant, avec tes 1m50 et ton caractère, j'aurais cru que tu avais 4ans...d'ailleurs faut avouer que Marissa est plus grande que toi

Savannah lui écrasa le pieds, mais Robert ne bougea pas.

Robert : C'est qu'en plus le moucheron pense qu'il peut me faire mal (lui tapotant le haut du crâne)

Savannah : Tu me le paieras un jour Pattinson !

Robert : Même tes menaces sont mignonnes

Dylan : Les amoureux vous avez finis, parce qu'il est quand même 14heures, je voudrais bouger d'ici

James : Moi, Alexis et Dylan, on va avec Kris et Savannah

Kristen : Voilà des vrais mecs

Après avoir fait toutes les attractions du parc, surtout Savannah et Kristen, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du retour.

Les deux jeunes filles, s'étaient endormis dans les bras, de Dylan et Alexis.

Jackson : Elles sont trop choux

Discrètement, Alexis vérifia le cathéter de sa petite sœur.

Alexis : Notre petite chérie doit se reposer, elle est à bout

4mois après, Savannah donnait le dernier concert de sa tournée, qu'elle avait commencé trois mois auparavant. Savannah avait demandé à Tyler de faire un communiqué de presse dans lequel il annonçait la maladie de sa petite sœur.

Après son dernier concert, Savannah était restée dans sa chambre, demandant expressément qu'on ne la dérange pas.

Ce matin, ses jambes avaient lâché dans sa douche, elle avait réussi à se lever, après s'être traîné jusqu'à sa table de chevet où se trouver son insuline.

Cette fois, la mort était proche, Savannah ne pouvait plus le nier, demain elle ne se fera pas réveiller par les baisers de Jackson, demain elle ne sautera plus sur le lit de Robert pour le réveiller, demain Kristen ne la fera pas rire avec une de ses blagues coquines, demain, elle ne se disputera pas avec Alexis pour savoir qui aura le dernier mot...Demain, elle ne sera plus là tout simplement.

La mort avait réussi à l'avoir, elle prenait possession doucement de son corps, lui annonçant sa présence, lui enlevant peu à peu ses capacités, la privant de tout échappatoire.

La chanson est finie, Savannah a fait son show, mais maintenant il faut quitter la scène, chacun son tour.

Dans l'après midi, pour ne pas inquiéter son frère Tyler, qui était le seul à la maison, Savannah le rejoignit devant la télévision.

Le lendemain matin :

Robert : Où elle est ? (paniqué)

Dorotha : Tu devrais te calmer Rob

Robert : Je peux pas, elle est où ?

Dorotha : Tyler est avec elle

Robert : Elle est... (hésitant sur les mots)

Dorotha : Décédée ? Non, dans le coma ? Oui

Robert : Je peux entrer ?

Dorotha : Vas y, mais ne pleures pas devant Tyler, il ne veut pas qu'on croit que c'est fini

Robert : Il a raison (dans un ton glacial)

Robert poussa la porte de la chambre blanche de Savannah. Son cœur se serra plus fort quand il vit son amie, inerte sur son lit, rattachée à un encéphalogramme et une perfusion, son frère Tyler se trouvait près d'elle, il avait prit place sur le lit de sa petite sœur, l'enlaçant de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

Sans un mot, Robert s'assit sur le siège qui se trouvait devant la perfusion.

Tyler : Elle était en train de me parler d'une de vos anecdotes pendant le tournage de votre film

Robert s'approcha du visage de son amie, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Savannah. La froideur de sa main, envoya un courant électrique dans la main du jeune homme.

Robert : Je sais que tu m'entends, j'en suis sûr...tu partirais pas sans me sourire une dernière fois...si tu savais comme ça m'a fait plaisir de jouer avec toi, tu m'as donné de la passion, de l'amour, des frissons...t'es forte ma belle, tu vis à 100 à l'heure...reviens moi

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en voyant la porte de la chambre claquait et Jackson apparaître.

Jackson : Sortez s'il vous plait

Tyler : Je peux pas, je veux rester avec elle

Jackson : Ty, je t'en supplie...je veux l'avoir pour moi juste quelques minutes

A contre cœur, Tyler, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, se détacha de sa petite sœur, Robert déposa un baiser dans le dos de la main de son amie.

Quelques secondes après, Jackson se retrouva seule avec sa petite amie.

Il s'approcha doucement, fit face à la jeune fille, qui avait perdu toute couleur.

Jackson : La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état, j'ai cru te perdre, mais tu t'es réveillée en me disant que je pleurais pour rien et qu'il était hors de question que tu me quittes...alors, je te demande de revenir encore s'il te plait

De l'autre côté dans le couloir, Dorotha, Tyler, ainsi que Robert était assis le long du couloir, attendant que l'état de Savannah s'améliore.

Robert : Où sont tes frères ?

Tyler : A Londres, ils ont prit l'avion y a 5heures

A son tour, c'est Kristen qui fit son apparition dans le couloir, essoufflée.

Kristen : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dorotha : Savannah est dans le coma depuis hier soir

Kristen : Comment ça se fait ?

Dorotha : Elle a perdu beaucoup de force, sa tension a chuté

Kristen : Elle va revenir

Dorotha : Elle fait une bradycardie

Kristen : Une quoi ?

Dorotha : Son cœur ralentit, elle n'a plus aucune énergie, elle s'essouffle

Tyler : Dorotha, Tais toi !

Dorotha : Excuses moi

Soudain, ils entendirent le cri de Jackson de l'autre côté du mur, d'un bond ils se levèrent tous, pour entrer dans la chambre.

Tyler : Qu'est ce qui y a ?

Savannah : Cries pas comme ça, j'ai mal à la tête

Tyler : Oh putain, ma chérie ! (se précipitant sur elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras)

Savannah : Ty, tu m'étouffes

Tyler : Excuses moi

Savannah : Vous me dîtes ce qui se passe ? On croirait que vous avez vu un ange

Dorotha : Tu te rappelles pas ? (vérifiant ses points vitaux)

Savannah : Tu peux arrêter de me tripoter Dorotha, on est pas seul

Robert : J'y crois pas, madame sort du coma et elle arrive à plaisanter

Savannah : Coma ? (perdue)

Tyler : Tu te souviens, tu parlais et tu es tombée

Savannah : Je sais plus, je me souviens juste d'avoir rigolé à une blague douteuse de Kris, mais après c'est le trou

Tyler : C'était y a trois jours

Savannah : Il est quelle heure ?

Kristen : 10 heures

Dorotha : Ton cerveau est trop fatigué, il n'enregistre plus les nouvelles informations

Savannah : Génial 21ans et Alzheimer !

Robert : Faut y faire, tu vieillis

Savannah : Kris, tu peux frapper ton mec pour moi

Robert : Oh non ! Assez ! Y en a marre des claques derrière la tête

Savannah essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas, à cause de la faiblesse de son corps.

Tyler : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Savannah : Je voudrais me lever pour aller faire pipi

Dorotha : Attends, je vais t'aider

Dorotha retira le drap qui recouvrer Savannah, puis débrancha l'encéphalogramme, pour qu'elle ne puisse être que sous perfusion.

Dorotha : Pas de vertige ?

Savannah : Non

Dorotha : Tu as envie de dormir ?

Savannah : Non

Dorotha mit la jeune fille en position assise, passant son bras autour de la taille de celle ci.

Savannah : Vous comptez me regarder marcher jusqu'aux toilettes, ou sortir de cette chambre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité

Tyler : On revient dès que t'as fini

Ils sortirent tous sauf Robert, qui resta face à Savannah, toujours assise.

Savannah : Rob, t'es au courant, tes jambes n'ont pas bougé

Robert : Je voulais te demander un truc avant

Savannah : Vu ta tête, ça à l'air sérieux

Robert : C'est juste un truc qui me tient à cœur

Savannah : Et tout ce qui tient au tien, tient au mien

Robert : Jures moi que même si t'en a marre de te battre, ou que tu as envie de dormir très longtemps, jures moi que tu resteras éveiller, que tu essaieras de tout faire pour ne pas sombrer ou de rejoindre je ne sais quel monde parce que ce sera plus facile

Savannah fut émue par la requête de son ami, et pour une fois, elle laissa sa tristesse la submerger.

Savannah : Tu sais que je tiens à mes promesses, surtout envers les gens que j'aime...je veux pas te mentir en te disant que je sens à peine mon corps, que tout ce que je veux, c'est vrai, c'est de dormir, mais je tiens beaucoup à la vie et à vous, pour partir si tôt...alors j'essaierais avec le peu de force que j'ai, de tenir, ça, je t'en fais la promesse

Robert : Je veux pas te perdre

Savannah : Tu ne me perdras pas

Robert : Je t'aime ma Little S

Savannah : Moins que moi...approches et serres moi dans tes bras

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, enlaçant son amie avec beaucoup d'émotions.

Robert : Je vais te laisser, on se retrouve après (embrassant le front de la jeune fille)

Savannah attendit que son ami sorte pour lui parler.

Savannah : Dorotha

Dorotha : Je sais

Savannah : J'ai peur

Dorotha : Je sais

Savannah : Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi

Dorotha : Je sais tout ça Savannah

Savannah savait qu'elle était à bout de souffle et de force, et qu'elle ne pourrait tenir la promesse qu'elle venait de faire à Robert.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir fait une toilette et branché son cathéter, elle rejoignit ses amis sur la terrasse, qui commençait à manger.

Savannah : Je vois qu'on m'a pas attendu pour manger

Kristen : J'ai insisté pour qu'on t'attende, mais ces crevards n'ont pas voulu

Tyler : J'y crois pas, c'est cette coquine qui a dit qu'elle avait faim

Jackson : Tu te sens mieux ?

Savannah : Très bien, Dorotha ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis tombée dans le coma, mes signes vitaux vont bien, je suis sous insuline, tout va bien

Dorotha : Ce n'était qu'un accident

Savannah prit place entre Tyler et Jackson, pour manger.

Savannah : Vous êtes pas en tournage tous les trois ? (pointant du doigt Kristen, Robert et Jackson)

Kristen : J'ai voulu t'appeler pour savoir à quelle heure tu venais nous voir, Tyler a répondu à ta place, et nous as dit ce qu'il se passer, Robert a été le premier à partir puisque ses scènes étaient terminés, Jackson a suivi, puis moi

Savannah : Je suis désolée, vous devriez arrêter d'accourir à chaque fois que je fais un léger malaise

Tyler : Quand vas tu arrêter de minimiser ton état ? T'as été dans le coma toute la nuit Savannah ! C'est pas un malaise que tu as fait !

Savannah : C'est pas vrai ! Y en a marre ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous arrêtiez de vivre pour moi ! Tu vois c'est pour ça que je voulais pas vous dire que je vais mourir, vous me tournez autour comme ci vous attendiez que je meurs ! J'en peux plus putain !

Robert : Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses pas comprendre qu'on s'inquiète pour toi

Savannah : Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Je vais BIEN

Robert : Bien ? Comment appelles-tu le fait que ton cœur ralentisse, ou le fait que tu ne donne aucun signe de vie toute une nuit ! TU ne vas pas BIEN ! T'es malade Savannah !

Savannah : Dégagez ! J'en peux plus !

Robert : Non, on ne dégage pas ! Il serait tant que tu réalises ce qu'il se passe ! On attend pas que tu meures pour retourner à nos vies, au contraire, on souhaite juste un miracle, que tu guérisses merde ! C'est pas parce que tu ne te plains jamais, qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il t'arrive !

Kristen : Vous devriez vous calmer tout les deux, ça sert à rien de s'énerver

Savannah se leva, mais elle eu un vertige, Tyler voulu la rattraper, mais elle le repoussa.

Savannah : NE me touches pas ! Retournez chez vous, j'ai pas besoin de vous

Savannah tituba jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de se jeter sur son lit, où elle laissa sa tristesse et sa haine prendre place dans ses yeux.

Kristen qui était entrée dans la chambre de la jeune fille sans frapper, ne pu retenir ses larmes quand elle vit son amie, recroquevillée dans son lit, pleurant sa peine un peu plus chaque minute.

Elle s'approcha, monta sur le lit et prit Savannah dans ses bras, qui ne la repoussa pas, resserrant leur étreinte, Savannah se laissa aller.

Les deux restèrent dans cette position, pendant une demie heure, avant que Robert n'entre dans la chambre.

Robert : Kris, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait

Kristen : Ma puce, je te laisse deux secondes, et je reviens

Savannah acquiesça de la tête, laissant Kristen se détachait d'elle.

Kristen : Tu sais comme je t'aime (s'adressant à Robert), mais si tu l'as refait pleuré, je te fais bouffer tes tripes

Robert : Promis

La jeune fille quitta ensuite la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Savannah se releva, prenant la position assise, Robert s'approcha, monta sur le lit, d'un revers de la main, il sécha les larmes de sa meilleure amie.

Robert : Tu sais que mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal

Savannah : Tu l'as pourtant fait ! (dans un ton glacial)

Robert : Je suis désolé, seulement je peux pas te laisser dire des choses comme le fait qu'on attende que tu meurs

Savannah : J'en ai pourtant l'impression

Robert : Comment tu peux dire ça, alors qu'il y a peine une heure, je te disais à quel point je tenais à toi, Savannah je t'aime, comment peux tu imaginer le fait que je veuille que tu meurs, pour retourner à ma vie ! C'est insensé ! T'es l'une des femmes de ma vie avec Kris et aussi ma mère et mes sœurs, enfin t'as comprit

Savannah esquissa un sourire.

Robert : Serait ce la trace d'un sourire (traçant du doigt les lèvres de la jeune fille)

Savannah : Pas du tout ! (redevenant sérieuse)

Robert : Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette dispute, on s'est jamais fait la tête, je veux pas commencer

Savannah se releva sur ses genoux, et enlaça Robert, qui souria.

Robert : Je t'aime ma princesse

Savannah : Je t'aime mon prince

Jackson fit à son tour son apparition dans la chambre.

Jackson : T'as fini de torturer ma femme (sur le ton de la plaisanterie)

Robert : J'ai fini (quittant la chambre)

Jackson : Enfin seuls

Savannah : On se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant


	13. Je t'aime mon roi

Chapitre 13 : Je t'aime mon roi

Savannah : Tu te souviens, la dernière fois, nous étions à un concert de Sia, et elle chantait « My Love »

Jackson : Tu m'as tendu ta main, et tu m'as dit « On danse »

Savannah : Ça te dit de recommencer

Jackson enclencha la chaîne stéréo, ce fut la première chanson. Il prit sa fiancée dans ses bras, enlaçant sa taille, Savannah s'accrocha à sa nuque, fredonnant les paroles de la chanson dans l'oreille de Jackson :

_Mon amour, oublie-toi  
Bat à l'intérieur de moi, te laisse aveugle  
Mon amour, tu as trouvé la paix  
Tu cherchais la libération_

Tu as tout donné, dans le cri  
Tu as pris ta chance et  
Tu t'en es pris un coup pour nous

Tu es venu pensivement, m'as aimé fidèlement  
Tu m'as enseigné l'honneur, tu l'as fait pour moi

Ce soir tu dormiras pour de bon  
Tu m'attendras, mon amour

Maintenant je suis forte  
Tu m'as tout donné  
Tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais et maintenant je suis à la maison

Mon amour, oublie-toi  
Bat à l'intérieur de moi, te laisse aveugle

Mon amour, regarde ce que tu peux faire  
Je me rétablis, je serai avec toi

Tu as pris ma main, a ajouté un plan  
Tu m'as donné ton cœur  
Je t'ai proposé de danser avec moi

Tu as aimé honnêtement  
As fait ce que tu pouvais libérer

_Je sais que tu es content de partir  
Je ne calmerai pas cet amour_

Maintenant je suis forte  
Tu m'as tout donnée  
Tu m'as donnée tout ce que tu avais et maintenant je suis à la maison

_Mon amour, oublie-toi Bat à l'intérieur de moi, je serai avec toi  
_

Le soir venu, Savannah frappa à la porte de la chambre de Robert, qui l'autorisa à entrer.

Savannah : Salut les amoureux, je voulais vous dire bonne nuit

Kristen : T'as pleuré ? (traçant du doigt les poches de Savannah)

Savannah : Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout

Soudain, Savannah se jeta dans les bras de son amie, qui comprit.

Un mélange de peine, de douleur, de tristesse et de colère vinrent envahirent les yeux verts de Kristen, qui ne pu retenir ses larmes, regardant droit dans les yeux par dessus épaule de Savannah, son amoureux, qui lui avait aussi comprit.

Savannah : Promets moi de vivre comme tu le sens, sans que personne te dicte ce que tu dois faire

Kristen : Promets moi de vivre demain

Savannah se tut, le silence se fit dans la chambre, seuls les pleurs des deux jeunes filles se firent entendre.

Robert : Bébé, tu peux me laisser avec Savannah, s'il te plait

Kristen se détacha à contre cœur de sa meilleure amie.

Kristen : Pour rien au monde ce qu'il y a là (montrant du doigt son cœur) ne changera, t'y es entrée, tu n'en sors plus

La jeune fille embrassa le front de son amie, puis quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Ne voulant pas faire face à son meilleur ami, Savannah ne se retourna pas.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le vase se brisé contre le mur, en face d'elle, elle comprit que Robert avait fait exprès de le jeter.

Robert : J'hésite entre te frapper parce que tu abandonnes, ou t'insulter parce que tu ne veux plus tenir ta promesse

Savannah : Je suis désolée (dans un murmure)

Robert : NE DIS PAS que tu es désolée, j'aurais tout le loisir de l'entendre quand les journalistes viendront me voir après ta mort !

Savannah : Je vais te laisser (se retournant pour lui faire face)

Robert : NON ! Tu quitteras cette chambre, quand je te l'aurais dit !...c'est trop facile ce que tu fais, c'est trop facile de partir

Savannah baissa le regard, c'est bien trop douloureux, tout était trop douloureux.

Robert : REGARDES moi quand je te PARLES !

Savannah leva les yeux, se plongeant dans ceux de son ami.

Robert : C'est trop facile de faire en sorte que je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme et puis de sortir de ma vie, c'est trop facile de faire en sorte que une partie de ma vie ne tourne autour que de toi, et de me laisser...je te savais pas autant égoïste, t'as pas le droit de faire ça

Savannah : Je suis désolée

Robert : ARRETES de dire que tu es désolée !

Savannah : Je peux pas, je suis réellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, désolée de partir...que veux tu que je te dise, que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser, que une partie de ma vie aussi tourne autour de toi, que je peux pas t'exprimer tout ce que je ressens pour toi parce qu'il n'y a aucun qualificatif pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi...JE T'AIME, bordel Rob ! Je ne veux pas te laisser, mais c'est comme ça

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur dispute, Robert s'approcha de Savannah, qu'il finit par prendre dans ses bras.

Robert : M'abandonnes pas, s'il te plait

Savannah se desserra du jeune homme, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Savannah : Je t'aime mon prince

Savannah voulu le quitter, mais Robert ne lui lâcha pas le poignet, il la plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa fougueusement, plus que surprise, Savannah répondit tout de même au baiser.

Sans comprendre vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils se détachèrent après un baiser langoureux, et bien plus que surprenant.

Savannah pouffa de rire.

Savannah : On est malade nous deux, ça tourne pas rond !

Robert : Je te le fais pas dire

Savannah : C'est toi qui a commencé

Robert enlaça à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

Robert : Je t'aime ma reine

Savannah : Je t'aime mon roi

Robert : Que fait un roi sans sa reine ?

Savannah : Il vit, essaie d'oublier sa reine

Robert : Et si il peut pas

Savannah : Alors sa reine ne reposera pas en paix, et viendra hanter son roi

Robert : Tant que je te vois, ça me dérange pas

Savannah : Vis bébé, ne te cache pas, ris, sort, fais l'amour, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu le feras, promets le moi

Robert : Promets moi que tu seras là demain

Savannah reprit son sérieux.

Savannah : Je ne suis plus maître de mon corps

Savannah sentit la fatigue, elle décida de quitter la chambre.

Savannah : Jackson m'attend

Robert : Le roi n'oubliera jamais sa reine

Savannah : La reine n'oubliera jamais son roi

Elle embrassa furtivement les lèvres du jeune homme, puis quitta la chambre.

Robert alluma une cigarette, cette fois, c'était la dernière fois, il en était sûr. 


	14. Un jour, ma reine viendra

**Merciiiiiiiiii pour vos commentaires, c'est magnifique, ça me touche toujours encore quand une suite vous plait !**

**Mercciii beaucoup**

**voilà une autre suite**

**XOXO !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Un jour, ma reine viendra**

03h26 du matin :

Robert avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, la fin de soirée avait été trop mouvementée pour lui, la discussion qu'il avait quelques heures auparavant avec sa meilleure amie, a crée en lui une déchirure.

La blessure ne cesserait jamais de saigner, lui rappelant chaque jour, qu'il a perdu un être cher.

Plus qu'un être cher, il allait perdre une partie de lui, son âme sœur.

En 2ans et demie, ils avaient partagé plus qu'une forte amitié, l'amour qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre étaient un mélange de passion, de fusion, de désir, de rire, de fraternité.

Il se souvint alors de ce jour où ils avaient passé toute une après-midi a enregistré le répondeur de Savannah, allongés dans le lit de la jeune fille.

Flash Back :

Savannah : Salut, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Savannah

Robert : C'est d'un banal

Savannah : La ferme Pattinson !

Robert : Laisses moi essayer (il prit le téléphone et l'approche de sa bouche)...Salut, je suis occupé à faire des choses pas très catholiques, mais laissez un message après le bip

Savannah donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son ami.

Robert : Aille !

Savannah : Tu veux que Tyler me tue !...Je vais le faire à ma manière...Hello

Robert : Hello ?

Savannah : Bon qu'est ce qui y a avec le « Hello »

Robert : Je sais pas, ça fait genre Paris Hilton

Savannah : Parce que tu es déjà tombé sur le répondeur de Paris Hilton, toi !

Robert : Non, mais ça fait bizarre

Savannah : Bon !...Bienvenue

Robert : Bienvenue ?

Savannah : Oh c'est pas vrai ! Quoi ? Bienvenue ça fait Brad Pitt

Robert : Non, ça fait genre « Bienvenue, je suis votre hôtesse »

Savannah : Génial, après Paris Hilton, t'es tombé aussi sur le répondeur d'une hôtesse !...je pense que le truc banal était mieux

Robert : Je trouve aussi

Savannah : Salut, vous êtes sur le répondeur de Savannah Perry

Robert : Elle n'est pas là pour un moment, donc laissez lui un message

Savannah : Après le bip

Savannah raccrocha, et embrassa la joue de son meilleur ami.

Robert : En quel honneur ?

Savannah : Parce que je t'aime

Robert : Tu quoi ?

Savannah : Je t'aime

Robert : Mal entendu, tu peux répéter

Savannah : Tu pousses un peu là

Fin du flash back

Il fut sortit de ses souvenirs, par une alarme qui retentit dans la maison. Le jeune homme comprit.

Cette alarme était relié au monitoring cardiaque de Savannah, si la jeune fille se trouvait en bradycardie ou tachycardie, les habitants de la maison étaient prévenu qu'il fallait y remédier.

Robert sauta du lit, manquant de tomber, il courra dans la deuxième chambre de Savannah, qui était la réplique d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Dorotha, Jackson et Tyler, s'y trouvaient déjà. Dorotha chevauchait Savannah, lui faisant un massage cardiaque.

Robert : Qu'est ce qui y a ? (paniqué)

Dorotha : Son...cœur...ralentit, Tyler, le défibrillateur, vite !

Tyler se précipita sur l'appareil, qui était pas loin du monitoring.

Dorotha : Jackson tire ta main, je vais choquer

Dorotha déchira en deux le tee shirt de Savannah.

A cet instant, c'était comme ci la terre s'arrêtait de tourner, Kristen et le reste de la famille avait rejoint la chambre.

Dorotha : 300

Tyler chargea.

Dorotha : Je choque

La gouvernante choqua Savannah, dont le cœur ne repartait toujours pas.

Tyler : Alex, appelles une ambulance !

Alexis : Je l'ai déjà fait

Pendant 20minutes, Dorotha essaya à mainte reprise de faire repartir le cœur, elle finit par abandonner.

Dorotha : Heure du décès 03h50 (descendant du lit)

Tyler : NON !

Le jeune homme chevaucha à son tour sa petite sœur, dont l'encéphalogramme montrait bien que son cerveau n'était plus en activité.

Tyler : SAVANNAH ! RESPIRES !

Dorotha : Tyler, tu vas lui casser les côtes !

Tyler : Il faut qu'elle vive, il faut qu'elle vive, il faut qu'elle vive, il faut qu'elle vive

Au bout de la pièce, Robert qui avait sa main dans celle de Kristen, la serra de toutes ses forces.

Kristen : Rob, tu me fais mal (dans un murmure)

Robert, les yeux figés sur le corps inerte de Savannah, n'entendit pas sa petite amie.

Kristen : Rob, tu me fais mal à la main

Il finit par sortir de sa statue, lâchant vivement la main de sa compagne, sans la regarder pour s'excuser.

L'ambulance n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Dorotha : TYLER, elle est MORTE !

Dylan et Alexis s'approchèrent, pour éloigner Tyler de leur petite sœur.

Tous restèrent debout, éparpillés partout dans la pièce, les yeux figés sur le corps pâles et à moitié dénudé de Savannah.

La sonnette sur le porte d'entrée, ne fit réagir que Dorotha, qui quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir.

Ils s'agissait des ambulanciers, les yeux encore choqué, Dorotha prévint qu'il n'y avait plus de cas d'urgence, la patiente était décédée.

Au bout d'une heure, la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer frappa le visage de chaque personne qui était dans la pièce.

Tyler fut le premier à sortir, jetant à terre tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin.

Lamartine disait « Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ». Cette phrase prit tout à coup tout son sens.

Cette fois, c'était fini.

Le piano ne jouera plus, la musique s'est arrêté trop vite, ne laissant pas le temps au public de jouir de sa mélodie.

Tyler : ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !

Il est si triste d'aimer un être qu'on ne reverra plus.

Il ne reste plus que des photos, qui prouvent qu'on a existé, des vidéos qui montrent que nous avons vécu, puis le silence, qui dit qu'il n'y a plus personne, qu'il n'y aura plus personne.

Dans la chambre de Savannah, il ne restait plus que Dorotha, qui débranchait la jeune fille, et Robert qui la regardait faire.

Les yeux rouges, marqués par les larmes qui avaient coulé toute la nuit, il resta là, les yeux toujours figés sur le corps de Savannah.

Les lèvres bleus de la jeune fille fut un poignard de plus dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Soudain, il bougea les jambes pour la première fois, marchant doucement jusqu'au lit de Savannah, il monta près d'elle.

Dorotha : Rob, je dois laver son corps pour que la morgue vienne la chercher

Robert : Laisse moi s'il te plait (dans un pleur)

Allongé près d'elle, Robert enserra la taille de sa meilleure amie, il caressa de son autre main, les cheveux de sa reine.

Robert : Un jour, ma reine viendra, un jour, on s'aimera, dans son château, heureux, s'en allant goûter le bonheur qui nous attend


	15. Un courrier pour vous

**Désolé pour vous avoir fait pleuré avec le précedent chapitre, mais j'aime les histoires tristes**

**Enfin, vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir, merci beaucoup**

**voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, très court, **

**merci encore aux lectrices**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Un courrier pour vous**

Un mois plus tard :

Robert était sur le tournage de son nouveau film, le deuil de sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas fait, et selon lui, ne se fera pas avant longtemps.

Il est midi, le jeune homme est en pause, dans sa caravane, prenant des nouvelles de sa petite amie, Kristen, qui était elle aussi en tournage à Tokyo.

On frappa à sa porte, il autorisa la personne à entrer. Robert ne reconnut pas l'homme.

Robert : Bonjour

Homme : Bonjour, j'ai un courrier pour vous

Robert : De la part de qui ?

Homme : Savannah Perry

Soudain le cœur de Robert fit un raté, il prit l'enveloppe que l'homme lui tendait.

Robert : Merci (ému)

Il attendit que l'homme pour l'ouvrir.

_« Salut mon Roi, _

_Je sais que tu dois paniqué à cet instant, mais je vais t'expliquer_

_En entrant dans ta vie, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je te ferais du mal en t'annonçant que je vais mourir...et rien de plus horrible, que de te faire du mal à toi_

_Et puis un jour, tu m'as dit que t'aurais voulu savoir ce que je foutais de mes journées, quant tu n'es pas là, vu que selon tes mots : Tu es mon centre gravitationnel, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes toi...lol...mais tu m'as aussi dit, que t'aurais toujours voulu que je sois auprès de toi_

_Alors me voilà à t'écrire mes journées, chaque fois que tu recevras une lettre, ce sera une nouvelle journée_

_C'est comme ci, j'étais un peu avec toi...quelle idée morbide tout de même ! Mais bon, monsieur Pattinson insiste, et quand Pattinson veut, Pattinson a !_

Robert ria, en voyant ses propres mots.

Il prit ensuite la deuxième feuille, la lisant à son tour.

26 juillet :

_Salut mon Roi,_

_C'est fou ce que tu es mignon quand tu dors, il est 01h du matin, on est dans mon lit, toi, la tête sur mon ventre, c'est drôle de t'écrire alors que tu es juste là à côté de moi..._

_Notre soirée a été magnifique, chaque soirée que je passe avec toi, est toujours riche en rire, je me suis ennuyé de toi toute la journée, et tu m'as fait la surprise de venir ce soir_

_Finalement on a réussi à l'écrire cette chanson, avec beaucoup de mal, mais on a réussi_

_J'y arrive pas sans penser à ce qu'il se passera dans quelques années_

_Je pensais avoir vécu plein de chose avec ma musique_

_Je me rends compte en te voyant, que tu m'as apporté beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais, _

_Tu fais vivre une partie de mon cœur, que je pensais morte depuis le décès de mes parents, personne n'avait su le faire_

_Tu me fais vivre, tu me fais oublier ce que j'ai, tu sais, t'es cette petite lueur brillante que j'ai dans l'œil_

_Je veux pas te faire mal en te disant ça, j'ai juste besoin que tu saches que ce que tu représentes pour moi, c'est pas un simple ami, ton nom ne m'évoque pas une simple amitié, t'es des rires dans ma bouche, des souvenirs dans ma tête, un battement de mon cœur_

_Tu représentes une chose entre l'amitié et l'amour, quelque chose d'indéfinissable_

_D'une certaine manière, je t'écris ce que je ressens parce que je sais que si je te les disais, tu aurais la grosse tête, et m'embêterais à chaque fois avec ça_

_C'est fou ce que t'as présence m'ait devenu vitale_

_Ce sera la dernière fois où je te dirais ça, après tout ces lettres ne sont pas un testament, mais plus un journal intime_

_Une dernière chose, ces lettres auront un jour une fin, quand ça arrivera, j'espère que tu auras fait ton deuil, te pourrir à l'intérieur ne servira à rien, fermer une partie de ton cœur ne servira aussi à rien_

_Ne pleures pas en pensant à moi, ris plutôt, souviens toi de nous_

_Milles baisers, ta reine »_


End file.
